O Legado do Filho de Hades
by HickOliver
Summary: Um garoto desconhecido aparece no acampamento romano com um recado importante que vai decidir o destino não só dos deuses, mas de todos. Fic slash Hick Personagem original
1. O Recado de Lupa

Capítulo 1

Hick corria rapidamente em seu cavalo, não era a forma mais rápida de chegar ao acampamento, mas era o que ele poderia fazer, todos olhavam para ele quando passava, afinal não era muito comum ver um garoto vestindo uma capa preta correndo em um cavalo pelas ruas da Baía de São Francisco, embora fosse muito bonito, Hick não se via assim, ele tinha 17 anos, cabelos castanhos lisos, intensos olhos azuis, tinha o corpo atlético e liso, seus lábios eram finos e rosados e sua pele era branca.

Montado em um cavalo negro, o garoto tentava encontrar o acampamento romano, Lupa a deusa loba havia lhe dito que devia chegar lá se quisesse recuperar sua memória e descobrir seu destino. Quanto ao seu destino ele não se importava, ele só queria mesmo era sua memória de volta, era horrível tentar se lembrar de algo e ter sua visão embaçada como se tentasse ver através de uma poça de lama. Ele sentia que estava perto, não sabia como, mas sentia, agora podia ver o túnel e a pequena porta na colina guardada por dois adolescentes vestidos com armaduras romanas, uma camisa roxa e tênis esportivos brancos.

O garoto andou em direção aos guardas, ao chegar perto ele percebeu que se tratavam de dois garotos, o da direita não parecia ter mais do que 15 anos, ele estava armado com uma lança e uma pequena adaga dourada pendia presa no cinto de sua armadura, o da esquerda parecia ser mais jovem, 13 anos no máximo, este estava armado com uma espada e um escudo de bronze.

Ao tentar passar pela porta o garoto foi empurrado pelos dois guardas. Ele tentou se lembrar do que a deusa loba havia dito.

– Meu nome é Hyuukiye Oliver e fui mandado pra cá por Lupa, a deusa loba. Eu tenho uma mensagem para Reyna e necessito falar com ela o mais rápido possível. - disse o garoto fitando os guardas.

Os jovens vestidos em armaduras romanas se entreolharam e resolveram deixá-lo entrar, mas o acompanharam, não podiam deixar um desconhecido entrar no acampamento sozinho, mesmo um enviado de Lupa, ele podia muito bem estar mentindo e ser um espião. Eles atravessaram o túnel juntamente com o cavalo e por fim o Pequeno Tibre chegando enfim ao Acampamento Júpiter. Se cavalo foi levado por uma garota até o estábulo.

Assim que entrou no acampamento, Hick foi levado para Principia para falar com Reyna, os guardas continuaram acompanhando-o até a Principia, que era uma cunha de dois andares, feita de mármore branco, com pórticos de colunas, como um banco à moda antiga. Guardas romanos estavam em frente a ela. Em cima da porta, estava um cartaz grande e roxo com letras SPQR11 douradas bordadas dentro de uma coroa de louros. Antes de entrar, porém, o garoto retirou a capa preta, por baixo da capa ele vestia uma laranja sem estampa, calças jeans pretas e um tênis esportivo também preto. Ao entrar, o garoto reparou que Principia era mais impressionante por dentro. No teto brilhava um mosaico de Rômulo e Remo debaixo de sua mãe loba adotada, Lupa havia lhe contado essa história milhões de vezes. O chão era de mármore polido. As paredes estavam envoltas em veludo. Ao longo das paredes estava uma exposição de cartazes e varas de madeira cravadas com medalhas e bronze, símbolos militares. No centro estava um mostruário vazio. No canto, uma escada levava para baixo. Estava bloqueada por uma fileira de barras de ferro como uma porta de prisão. No centro da sala, uma longa mesa de madeira estava repleta de pergaminhos, notebooks, tablets, adagas, e uma tigela grande cheia de jujubas, que parecia estar fora do lugar. Duas estátuas de galgos em tamanho real, uma prata e uma dourada ladeavam a mesa.

Atrás da mesa estavam sentados uma garota que devia ser Reyna e dois garotos que Hick não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eles eram, Reyna era muito bonita com aqueles cabelos negros longos presos em uma trança e aqueles olhos penetrantes, os garotos também eram muito bonitos Hick não deixou de observar, um com um cabelo curto louro, brilhantes olhos azuis, e uma bonita cicatriz no canto do seu lábio, tinha uma altura média e um corpo atlético, com braços musculosos e bronzeados, o outro com um cabelo curto preto, olhos verdes-água, altura media, magro.

Hick se perdeu observando-os até que o garoto loiro despertou-o à realidade.

– O que te traz aqui? - perguntou o lindo garoto loiro.

– Venho trazer um recado de lupa para Reyna. É de extrema importância que esse recado seja entregue. - respondeu o jovem recém-chegado.

– Um recado de Lupa? O que está acontecendo? Fale, o que ela disse? - perguntou a garota preocupada.

– Lupa pediu-me para dizer este recado à você e somente você, mande-os sair. - respondeu Hick apontando com a cabeça para os dois garotos ao lado da jovem.

– Jason e Percy são meus pretores, tudo que você tiver a dizer pode ser dito na frente deles. - disse Reyna por fim.

– Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, mas já que é o único jeito de você me ouvir, vou dizer. Lupa mandou-me avisar-lhe que a Oráculo do Acampamento Meio-Sangue deve ser trazida para cá o mais rápido possível pois tem uma segunda parte da Grande Profecia que não foi revelada e só ela pode dizer qual é. Ela também pediu-lhe que me acolhesse aqui no Acampamento de Júpiter. - disse o garoto.

Percy que estava calado até o presente momento resolveu se pronuncia.

– Eu sei como trazê-la, a Oráculo, eu a conheço e sei exatamente onde ela está, basta mandar uma mensagem de Íris e ela virá. - ele pareceu bem confiante ao dizer isto.

Rayna pediu a Hick que se retirasse, pois ela precisava fazer uma reunião de emergência com seus pretores, mas antes de sair ele ouvia-a perguntar aos outros o que fariam com ele, pela primeira vez, Hick se sentiu rejeitado, como se ele não fosse desejado ali, mas era ali que ele devia ficar, ele foi instruído por Lupa a ficar lá até que seu pai o reclamasse, o que poderia demorar, ou não, talvez estivesse mais perto do que ele imaginava.

O céu estava escurecendo quando Hick finalmente deixou Principia, o garoto apalpou os bolsos a procura da única lembrança que tinha de casa, embora não se lembrasse exatamente onde era sua casa, era uma miniatura de um escudo e uma espada feitos de Ouro Imperial, Lupa havia lhe dito que quando o perigo se mostrasse, essa pequena miniatura o ajudaria a sobreviver. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como aquela miniatura iria salvá-lo, mas confiava na deusa loba, se ela havia dito isso, é porquê era verdade.

Ao sair ele percebeu que os guardas não estavam mais lá na frente, na verdade não havia ninguém por perto, resolveu então sentar-se em uma pedra grande que havia ali perto. O garoto contava as estrelas que apareciam no céu, até que alguém tocou seu ombro, era o pretor loiro, Jason. O pretor fez menção de sentar-se na pedra e o garoto se afastou um pouco para o lado para que este coubesse. Jason sentou-se e ficou calado por um tempo, mas por fim, após alguns minutos, ele quebrou o silêncio.

– Você não é daqui né? - perguntou o jovem pretor.

– Sinceramente eu não sei, as únicas coisas que sei sobre minha vida são meu nome e minha idade. - respondeu o garoto fitando o chão.

– Então diga-me seu nome e idade. - disse Jason rindo.

– Hyuukiye Oliver, mas pode me chamar de Hick, tenho 17 - respondeu-lhe Hick - E você?

– Sou Jason Grace e tenho 18 anos - respondeu o pretor. - Você sabe quem é seu descendente divino?

– Não! - respondeu o jovem com um sorriso triste e completou - Lupa sabia, mas ela disse que eu não poderia saber até que o momento certo chegasse. O problema é que esse momento certo não chega nunca.

– Não se preocupa Hick, eu tenho certeza que isso vai acontecer logo. - consolou Jason colocando um braço em volta do pescoço do garoto. - Vamos comer, se chegarmos muito atrasados perderemos a janta e ficaremos com fome. Amanhã você vai ter um dia longo então tem que estar bem alimentado e descansar.

Jason e Hick se levantaram e foram juntos para o refeitório. Antes, porém, Hick deveria ser colocado em probatio e teria que fazer parte de alguma Coorte, a única que se ofereceu para aceitá-lo foi a Quinta Coorte, que havia sido a Coorte de Percy antes dele se tornar pretor. Jason levou-o até perto da cozinha do refeitório, era lá que a Quinta Coorte ficava. O jovem pretor não querendo deixá-lo sozinho com um monte de gente desconhecida resolveu sentar-se com ele em uma mesa que estava vazia. Todas as pessoas que passavam pela mesa falavam com Jason e encaravam Hick. Pelo visto não era muito comum pretores se sentarem junto com novatos ou com o pessoal da Quinta Coorte.

Os espíritos do vento invisíveis (aurae) serviram os campistas e pareciam saber exatamente o que cada um queria. Eles sopravam pratos e copos na mesa rapidamente. Segundos depois de se sentar, Hick desejou comer um hambúrguer com suco de maçã e foi exatamente isso que os aurae sopraram para ele, ao seu lado Jason comia a mesma coisa, a única diferença era que seu suco não era de maçã e sim de uva. O jovem probatio terminou de comer rapidamente e ficou olhando em volta desejando dormir, ele estava realmente exausto, foram três dias de cavalgada até encontrar o acampamento, ele só queria dormir.

Ao ver a cara de sono do novo amigo, Jason se levantou e disse que ia levá-lo ao quartel da Quinta Coorte para que ele pudesse descansar, Hick apenas se levantou e seguiu-o, ao chegar lá o pretor mostrou-o sua cama e disse que pela manhã viria buscá-lo para ler os agouros. Antes de sair, porém, deu-lhe um abraço e deixou-o para dormir.

Assim que o mais novo amigo saiu, Hick sentiu-se solitário, ele gostava da companhia de Jason, embora não o conhecesse direito, o pretor havia sido o único a ser gentil e se preocupar com ele, ninguém fez nem questão de se apresentar para ele, foi como se ele não existisse, como se tivesse invisível que nem os aurae. O garoto decidiu para de pensar nisso e ir dormir, como Jason havia dito, ele teria um dia longo pela frente.

Hick teve uma noite sem sonhos e acordou se sentindo renovado. Assim que abriu os olhos viu Percy sentado em uma das camas, o garoto se perguntou o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas não consegui encontrar um motivo, olhou em volta pra ver se Jason também estava ali, mas este não estava.

– Ele não está aqui! - disse Percy ao ver o garoto olhando em volta. - Ele teve que resolver um problema nas fronteiras com Rayna, mas me pediu pra te levar até Octavian. - completou cruzando os braços.

Hick olhou pra ele meio atordoado, mas assentiu com a cabeça, ele tinha a impressão de que o pretor não gostava dele.

– Então, vamos? Eu não tenho o dia todo. - disse o pretor.

O jovem probatio levantou da cama e seguiu-o para fora do quartel. Eles andaram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho para o Templo da Colina. Um caminho de pedra torto levava a uma variedade maluca de pequenos altares e grandes abóbadas. As estátuas dos deuses estavam em todos os lugares.

Ele apontou para o topo. Nuvens giravam em volta do templo maior, um pavilhão redondo com um anel de colunas brancas suportando um telhado.

– Esse é o templo de Júpiter? É para onde estamos indo? - perguntou o garoto.

– É. - respondeu Percy irritado. - Octavian lê os agouros ali. - completou ele.

– Quem é esse tal Octavian? - perguntou Hick.

– Ele é um descendente de Apollo. - respondeu-lhe o moreno franzindo a testa.

Os dois garotos entraram no templo. O chão de mármore estava repleto de mosaicos extravagantes e inscrições em latim. Cento e dez metros acima, o teto de ouro brilhava. O templo inteiro era ao ar livre. No centro ficava um altar de mármore, onde um garoto loiro em uma toga estava fazendo algum tipo de ritual na frente de uma estátua gigante de Júpiter, o deus do céu, vestido em uma toga púrpura, tamanho XXXL, segurando um raio.

– Octavian! - chamou Percy.

O garoto loiro se virou e fitou-o.

– O que você quer? - perguntou ele por fim.

– Quero que você leia os agouros deste garoto. - respondeu ele apontando para Hick.

Os olhos de Octavian brilhavam com uma curiosidade chocante, como se pudesse destripar Hick tão facilmente quanto os ursinhos de pelúcia que ele usava para ler os agouros.

– Claro! - respondeu Octavian pegando um ursinho de pelúcia e uma pequena adaga.

Ele se virou na direção do altar e ergueu a faca, por fim cortou a barriga do ursinho e derramou a espuma no altar. Ele atirou a carcaça do panda para o lado, murmurou algumas palavras sobre a espuma e se virou com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

– O que foi? - perguntou o probatio vendo a expressão no rosto do loiro.

**Continua...**


	2. Cheirando a Chocolate

- Claro! - respondeu Octavian pegando um ursinho de pelúcia e uma pequena adaga.

Ele se virou na direção do altar e ergueu a faca, por fim cortou a barriga do ursinho e derramou a espuma no altar. Ele atirou a carcaça do panda para o lado, murmurou algumas palavras sobre a espuma e se virou com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

- O que foi? - perguntou o probatio vendo a expressão no rosto do loiro.

- O Fala logo Octavian, o que os agouros dizem sobre este garoto? - perguntou Percy irritado apontando para Hick.

- Aqui diz que a sobrevivência dele vai depender de seu coração. - respondeu Octavian ainda assustado.

- E o que isso quer dizer? - indagou o jovem pretor.

- A vida dele depende de seu verdadeiro amor, se no fim ele escolher a pessoa errada, vai morrer. - esclareceu o garoto. - Nunca vi nenhum agouro relacionado com o amor antes. - completou ele coçando o queixo com um dedo.

Tudo ficou muito silencioso após as palavras de Octavian. Hick se perguntava como poderia escolher a pessoa certa se ele nem mesmo estava apaixonado por alguém, ou talvez estivesse. Ele não lembrava nada de seu passado, talvez ele tivesse uma namorada e não se lembrava dela, o garoto prometeu a si mesmo que ia fazer de tudo para ter sua memória de volta, mas para isso ele tinha que descobrir como.

- Vamos Hyuukiye! Tenho muito que fazer hoje, e você tem treinamento em vinte minutos, fale com Dakota no quartel da Quinta Coorte e peça a ele uma espada, um escuda e uma armadura. Eu serei seu professor. - disse Percy quebrando o silêncio.

O probatio praguejou baixinho ao saber que o pretor seria seu professor de luta, mas seguiu-o para fora do templo. Assim que saíram Percy avisou-o que iria à Principia e o garoto tratou de se encaminhar ao quartel para pegar os utensílios para sua aula com o pretor. Hick tinha a sensação de que o moreno não gostava dele, mas ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que havia feito para causa isto, eles nem sequer se conheciam para Percy ter aquela raiva toda dele. Era melhor esquecer isso, pensar na raiva não a mudaria, ele tinha mesmo era que surpreendê-lo nesta aula, mas a verdade é que o garoto não tinha nenhuma habilidade de batalha.

Quando estava quase chegando ao quartel, Hick viu Jason, ele estava sentado em um banquinho de madeira, parecia esperar por alguém. O garoto resolveu acenar para ele, afinal o loiro era seu amigo. Jason acenou de volta com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O probatio não sabia por que, mas corou com o sorriso do amigo direcionado a ele. Tentando esconder as bochechas vermelhas, o garoto abaixou o rosto fitando o chão, mas logo o pretor levantou seu rosto olhando diretamente para seus olhos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou o pretor. - Você parece triste. - completou ele.

- Não, não estou triste, só estou confuso. - respondeu-lhe o garoto.

- Confuso com o quê? - indagou Jason.

- O agouro que Octavian leu sobre mim. - contou-lhe Hick.

- Ah! Mas não se preocupe tanto com isso Hick! - disse-lhe o amigo afagando-lhe a bochecha. - Quando chegar a hora, você vai saber o que fazer, tenho certeza.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você nem ao menos me conhece Jason! Nem eu mesmo sei se consigo fazer algo...

Jason calou-lhe colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

- Eu não preciso te conhecer para saber disto Hick. Eu senti que você estava destinado a grandeza desde a primeira vez que te vi. - disse-lhe o pretor olhando-o nos olhos.

Hick não sabia o que dizer, a única coisa da qual ele tinha certeza naquele momento era que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Ele não sabia o que Jason tinha que o deixava tão... inebriado, mas com certeza era algo muito especial, ele podia sentir que essa amizade ia longe.

O garoto percebeu que estava atrasado quando viu a expressão raivosa no rosto de Percy quando chegou ao campo de treinamento.

- Desculpa! Eu me atrasei um pouquinho. - disse o probatio meio envergonhado por ter se atrasado em seu primeiro treino.

O pretor olhou para ele de um jeito que o garoto até ficou com medo.

- Pegue sua espada e vamos começar logo o treino. - falou Percy seco.

O garoto mal havia pego a espada e o moreno já estava vindo pra cima dele com a contracorrente, o probatio se esquivou mas lá estava Percy atrás dele novamente, ele levantou a espada que se chocou contra a do pretor, após isto, ele fez força com a espada jogando o moreno no chão cujo qual se levantou rapidamente se voltando para Hick com a espada, este se abaixou quando ele atacava e revidou encurralando ele com a espada em seu pescoço, Percy se virou, ficando por cima do probatio. Hick podia sentir a respiração do moreno em seu rosto e quando este se distraiu, o probatio pegou sua espada e colocou-a em seu pescoço e a outra e sua barriga.

Percy praguejou em grego e se levantou. Hick sentia-se muito animado, ele conseguira vencer o pretor logo em sua primeira batalha. Pelo visto ele não era tão inútil quanto pensava. O garoto virou-se para falar com o moreno, mas viu que este estava com uma expressão zangada, então achou melhor se retirar do campo de batalha e se dirigir para a casa de banho, que não ficava muito distante dali. Antes, porém, Hick resolveu passar no quartel da sua Coorte para pegar uma roupa limpa.

Chegando a casa de banho, o garoto viu que não era o único ali, Percy também estava lá. O pretor estava se despindo quando este chegou. Ao vê-lo, tratou de cobrir-se logo com a toalha e se dirigir a um dos boxes. Neste momento veio à cabeça de Hick a imagem do rosto do moreno próximo ao seu e a sensação de sua respiração em seu rosto. O probatio se assustou com os próprios pensamentos e tratou de pensar em outra coisa, aquilo era errado, ele não podia pensar em um garoto daquela forma e então, lembrou-se de Jason, do carinho do amigo para com ele, do seu jeito gentil e doce, dos seus cabelos dourados balançando ao vento quando conversaram sentados na pedra no dia anterior. Novamente o garoto se viu pensando em coisas erradas e tentou ocupar a mente cantando uma música que ele havia ouvido quando estava vindo para o acampamento e por fim, se dirigiu ao Box para tomar seu banho.

[...]

Durante a tarde, Percy foi ver Hick no quartel da Quinta Coorte, o garoto estava dormindo em uma das camas ainda de toalha, pelo visto o treinamento fora muito exaustivo para ele. O pretor pensou em acordá-lo para se desculpar por sua atitude grosseira, mas resolveu deixá-lo ter um descanso, à noite conversaria com ele.

Hick acordou a tempo de ver Percy saindo de seu quartel e ficou imaginando o que o moreno estaria fazendo ali, provavelmente dando algum aviso a alguém ou cumprindo algum de seus deveres de pretor. O jovem probatio se levantou e foi atrás de Jason na Principia, mas não encontrou o garoto, ele provavelmente não tinha terminado seu compromisso com Reyna.

Como não tinha nada para fazer, Hick foi passear pelo acampamento. Nesse passeio acabou esbarrando em uma garota ruiva que se dirigia ao templo de Júpiter.

- Desculpa! Eu sou muito distraído, não tinha te visto. - desculpou-se o garoto.

- Não foi nada. Até eu sou meio desastrada às vezes. - disse a garota ruiva.

O jovem probatio olhou para o rosto da garota e pareceu lembrar-se dela. Talvez eles tivessem se conhecido antes dele perder a memória, mas não era muito provável. A ruiva olhou para ele também e em seguida um sorriso estampou seu rosto.

- Hick? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Quanto tempo que não te vejo. Nem sabia que você era um semideus. - matracou a ruiva. Ao ver que o garoto não respondia, ela completou. - Não se lembra de mim?

- Eu tenho a sensação de te conhecer de algum lugar, mas não lembro onde. Na verdade, não consigo me lembrar de nada, perdi minha memória. - respondeu o probatio.

- Ah! - foi só o que a garota conseguiu dizer. Depois de ficar alguns minutos calada, ela resolveu por fim se re-apresentar para o garoto.

- Eu sou Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a oráculo do acampamento meio-sangue.

- Ah! Então era de você que Lupa estava falando quando me pediu para dar aquele recado. Quando foi que você chegou? Eu só cheguei aqui ontem. Tava aqui por perto? - perguntou o garoto.

- Cheguei hoje de manhã. Percy me mandou uma mensagem de Íris, sorte que eu estava aqui na Baía de São Francisco. - respondeu-lhe Rachel.

- O que você estava indo fazer no templo de Júpiter? - disse Hick.

- Preciso falar com Octavian, o leitor de agouros deles. - respondeu a ruiva calmamente, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Ele é meio estranho. - falou o probatio enquanto mirava o chão.

- Eu ainda não o conheci, mas se você está dizendo... - disse a oráculo.

- Você ainda não me disse de onde nos conhecemos. - soltou o garoto.

- Nós estudamos juntos na Academia de Arte Lullaby por três anos. - esclareceu Rachel. - Olha, agora eu realmente preciso ir, a gente se fala mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, até mais. - disse Hick acenando para a ruiva.

Descobrir algo sobre seu passado fora reconfortante para Hick, agora ele só precisava descobrir o resto. Se ele pelo menos encontrasse algum amigo íntimo. Mas isso era meio que impossível, afinal, ele nem se lembrava de ter um amigo íntimo. Talvez Rachel, mas ele não tinha certeza, embora ela parecesse ter ficado feliz em vê-lo, isso não significava que eles eram amigos íntimos, poderiam ser apenas colegas. Eles precisavam ter uma conversa sobre isso, mas não agora. Mais tarde.

Hick continuou seu passeio pelo acampamento. O garoto dirigiu-se à pedra em que havia conversado com Jason pela primeira vez, e para sua surpresa, Percy estava sentado nela, sozinho. O moreno parecia triste, ele olhava para o chão com uma expressão vazia no rosto.

O probatio ao vê-lo naquele estado resolveu sentar-se a seu lado, embora o moreno parecesse não gostar dele, ele não podia vê-lo daquele jeito e não tentar pelo menos conversar com ele.

- Oi! - Hick disse timidamente ao colocar uma mão no ombro de Percy. Este virou-se para ele encarando-o.

- Oi! Nem vi você chegando, desculpa, eu estava meio distraído aqui. - falou o pretor ainda cabisbaixo.

- Tudo bem, eu acabei de chegar. O que aconteceu? Você parece tão... triste. - perguntou o jovem probatio.

- Nada! É só que quando cheguei aqui, eu me sentia parte de alguma coisa, mas agora me sinto vazio, e abandonado. Ninguém liga para mim, e olha que sou pretor. Toda vez que alguém tem um problema, sempre procuram Jason e Reyna, nunca a mim. Estou começando a achar que devia voltar para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. - desabafou Percy.

Hick abraçou o pretor, sabia que um abraço não ajudaria em nada, mas ele queria pelo menos demonstrar algum suporte ao moreno, cujo qual retribuiu o abraço apertando o probatio em seus braços.

- Você andou comendo chocolate? - perguntou o pretor mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Não! - respondeu Hick confuso. - Por quê?

- Você está cheirando a chocolate. - esclareceu Percy.

- Ah! Deve ser o perfume que deixaram para mim na casa de banho. - disse o probatio rindo.

- Eu gostei desse cheiro. - falou o pretor se aproximando do pescoço de Hick e cheirando-o. Neste momento a respiração do probatio acelerou, assim como as batidas de seu coração e ele sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. O que era aquilo que ele estava sentindo, não podia ser paixão, não por um garoto. Tava tudo muito confuso para Hick, ele não sabia como e nem por que Jason e Percy deixavam-no deste jeito.

Percy se afastou de Hick e estendeu a mão para ajudar o garoto a se levantar.

- Vamos? Está na hora da janta, você já perdeu o almoço. - disse o pretor ajudando o probatio a se levantar. O garoto olhou para o céu e percebeu que estava escurecendo, deviam ser umas seis da tarde. Hick nem viu o tempo passar, pela primeira vez, se sentiu bem na companhia de Percy, parece que a raiva que este sentia por ele havia evaporado. O pretor colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Hick e começou a andar em direção ao refeitório.

Ao chegar no refeitório Hick viu Jason sentado no mesmo lugar em que eles haviam sentado no dia anterior, ele parecia esperar pelo probatio, e ao vê-lo na companhia de Percy, o loiro fechou a cara e foi na direção deles.

Continua...


	3. O Chalé dos Pretores

Ao chegar ao refeitório Hick viu Jason sentado no mesmo lugar em que eles haviam sentado no dia anterior, ele parecia esperar pelo probatio, e ao vê-lo na companhia de Percy, o loiro fechou a cara e foi na direção deles.

- Dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Jason furioso.

- Nada! - responderam Hick e Percy confusos.

- Por quê? - perguntou o probatio.

- Estou vendo o nada, o Percy agarrando você pela cintura é super normal, vocês chegando juntinhos no refeitório também é normal, esse sorriso no seu rosto é mais normal ainda. Né Hick? - disse o loiro ignorando a pergunta de Hick.

- Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco não Jason? - perguntou o moreno já se estressando.

- Calma aí! O que está acontecendo aqui? Alguém pode me explicar? Qual o problema de eu ser amigo do Percy? – perguntou o garoto irritado.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, não estou com saco para briguinhas idiotas, eu posso ter quantos amigos eu quiser. - disse Hick já estressado. - E mais uma coisa, eu to indo falou, se resolvam aí, vou comer sozinho e ir dormir. Tchau!

E dizendo isso o probatio saiu de perto dos dois pretores e se encaminhou até uma mesa onde ele viu Octavian e resolveu se sentar lá, pois já havia percebido que ninguém gostava do loiro.

- Oi gatinho! - cumprimentou-o Octavian segurando-o pelo queixo.

- Oi! - respondeu Hick rindo do cumprimento do garoto.

- Brigou com seus namoradinhos foi? - perguntou o loiro fazendo cara de cínico.

- Eles não são meus namorados. - respondeu o probatio rindo muito. - São só meus amigos.

- Amigos, sei. Queria ter amigos assim também, que só faltam se matar por mim. - disse o leitor de agouros sério.

- Eles não estavam brigando, foi só uma discussãozinha boba. O Jason parece ser do tipo possessivo com os amigos, e o Percy também. - soltou o moreno.

- Eu conheço o Jason há muito tempo e nunca vi ele agir daquela forma por ninguém, nem mesmo pelas ex-namoradas dele. - afirmou Octavian.

Hick não soube o que dizer, só abaixou a cabeça e começou a comer seu hambúrguer que os aurae haviam lhe mandado. Octavian também não voltou a dizer nada para o garoto. O probatio ficou mais confuso ainda. Depois de comer, o probatio se levantou e foi para o quartel, estava com sono, embora não tenha feito quase nada.

[...]

Hick acordou sentindo os raios de sol no rosto. Eram seis da manhã. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que não estava sozinho. Jason estava sentado em sua cama. Provavelmente esperando-o acordar. O probatio se lembrou da discussão da noite anterior e do que Octavian havia dito. Por um momento, passou por sua cabeça, perguntar a Jason se este sentia algo por ele além da amizade, mas resolveu não perguntar. Isso poderia desencadear algo indesejado, como por exemplo uma discussão, um declaração, ou pior, um afastamento entre os dois. O moreno não queria isso. Jason era a pessoa da qual ele mais gostava no acampamento inteiro, e perder a amizade dele seria como perder tudo, afinal, o loiro era o único amigo que ele tinha. Ele tinha Percy também, mas Jason era mais seu amigo do que este. Hick foi despertado de seus devaneios por Jason.

- Vai ficar aí só me olhando com essa cara? - perguntou o loiro segurando o riso.

- Bom dia pra você também Jason! - disse o moreno ironicamente. - Não, não vou ficar aqui só olhando pra sua cara. É que eu estava pensando e acabei me perdendo em meus pensamentos. - explicou-se ele.

- Tava pensando em quê hein? - perguntou Jason curioso.

- Ah! Nada de mais Jay. - respondeu o garoto.

- Jay? - disse o pretor rindo. - Esse foi o melhor apelido em que você conseguiu pensar?

- Digamos que não sou bom em criar apelidos. - respondeu o probatio rindo junto com o loiro.

- Percebi! - Jason disse em meio às gargalhadas.

Hick pegou seu travesseiro e bateu em Jason com força e fez biquinho. Jason apenas riu e chegou mais perto do garoto pegando uma mecha de cabelo do moreno e colocando-a atrás da orelha do mesmo. O probatio ficou encarando-o.

- Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui tão cedo? - perguntou Hick tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

- Eu vim me desculpar por ontem à noite, eu não devia ter feito aquela cena toda. Você pode ter quantos amigos quiser. Eu só... Eu não sei o que me deu, eu fiquei muito bravo quando te vi com Percy, mas agora não importa mais. Só quero que você me desculpe. - desabafou o loiro.

- Relaxa Jason! Normal sentir um pouco de ciúmes dos amigos. Eu mesmo sinto um pouco de ciúmes do tanto de tempo que você passa com a Reyna. Só me promete que não vai ficar bravo daquele jeito de novo. - disse o probatio.

- Eu prometo! - disse Jason abrindo um sorriso para Hick.

- Tudo bem, agora vem cá me dar um abraço, ontem eu mal te vi. - falou o moreno abrindo os braços esperando pelo loiro.

Jason se aproximou de Hick e abraçou-o bem forte, colocando uma mão na cabeça do mesmo e fazendo carinho no cabelo do moreno. Do nada a cama desaba e Jason cai por cima do probatio. O loiro se levanta e ajuda o moreno a se levantar. Os dois começam a rir que nem crianças.

- Acho que você engordou Jason. - disse o probatio se acabando de rir.

Jason resmunga em protesto, mas acaba rindo da piada do amigo também. Hick se levanta do chão e se senta em uma das camas.

- O que a gente vai fazer com essa cama quebrada? - pergunta a probatio. - Eu não posso dormir no chão.

- Eu vou pedir pra alguém arrumar essa cama. - respondeu o loiro. - E se você quiser, pode dormir no meu quarto hoje. Lá tem uma cama de casal Queen Size. Garanto que cabe nós dois sem nenhum problema. - oferece ele.

- Acho que vou aceitar. - diz Hick rindo. - Parando pra pensar, você nunca me mostrou onde os pretores vivem.

- A gente vive em um Chalé próximo a Principia. Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar agora. - ofereceu-se Jason.

- Vamos! - disse o moreno.

Hick seguiu Jason e ao passarem pela Principia, o probatio avistou um grande chalé. Era uma grande construção de mármore branco com delicadas colunas. Sua porta principal era feita de ouro e cristais coloridos. Ao entrar no chalé Hick se deparou com uma grande estatua feita de mármore. Era uma estátua de Lupa, a deusa loba. As paredes eram todas brancas com alguns quadros de pinturas do Olimpo. Havia também uma escada que dava para o segundo andar onde ficavam os quartos. Lá havia um pequeno corredor com três portas, a primeira tinha uma plaquinha de ouro escrito Reyna, a segunda tinha uma plaquinha escrito Percy e na terceira tinha a plaquinha com o nome de Jason.

Os garotos entraram na terceira porta. O quarto de Jason era enorme, com paredes em azul-céu, o teto era cinza. Em uma das paredes tinha uma pintura de Zeus segurando o raio mestre. A cama era Queen Size, assim como o loiro havia dito. No lado direito da cama havia um pequeno criado-mudo com algumas fotos em cima. Do lado esquerdo tinha um guarda-roupa embutido na parede. A janela do quarto ficava uns trinta centímetros acima da cama, o que garantia uma boa iluminação tanto de dia quanto à noite. Perto da porta ficava uma pequena cômoda e ao seu lado uma sapateira. Em cima da cômoda tinha uma televisão e do lado dela um videogame, pelo que estava escrito no próprio aparelho, este era um Xbox 360.

Jason se jogou na cama e Hick sentou-se a seu lado ainda olhando parar o quarto. O loiro pegou sua mãe e começou a acariciá-la. O probatio não entendeu o motivo, mas deixou a mão lá, ele até gostava da sensação. Dava para perceber que Jason era carinhoso e atencioso, mas também era ciumento, nada que não pudesse ser resolvido.

- Deita aqui. - pediu Jason de repente apontando para o peitoral. - Quero que você ouça meu coração.

Novamente Hick ficou sem entender nada, mas repousou a cabeça no peito de Jason. O coração do loiro batia rápido. Embora não soubesse o motivo, o probatio não queria levantar dali, ele gostava de ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do pretor. Neste momento Jason começa um cafuné na cabeça do moreno cujo qual fecha os olhos apenas curtindo o momento.

Minutos depois Jason pegou a cabeça de Hick cuidadosamente e avisou que ia tirar a camisa, pois estava com calor. Após tirar a camisa, o loiro se deitou no mesmo lugar. Hick deitou-se novamente no peitoral do mesmo, mas dessa vez com a cabeça virada para cima. Jason fazia carinho na bochecha do mesmo. Depois de um tempo, os dois pegaram no sono daquele jeito mesmo.

[...]

Jason acordou e viu que Hick ainda dormia. O loiro ficou observando-o dormir por um bom tempo, até que este acordou.

- Bom dia flor do dia. – disse Jason.

- Ainda é de manhã? – perguntou Hick.

- Sim, são onze horas agora. Por quê?

- Ah! Nada, é que já fazem dois dias que não almoço e seria bom almoçar pra varia. – respondeu o moreno.

- O almoço é só daqui à uma hora, o que quer fazer nesse meio tempo? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não sei, o que você sugere?

- Quer treinar arco e flecha? Talvez você seja filho de Apolo. – sugeriu o pretor.

- Pode ser! – disse o probatio sorrindo.

Jason vestiu a camiseta e então os dois saíram do chalé e foram em direção ao campo de treinamento, era o mesmo em que Hick havia treinado com Percy. No caminho eles pararam em um pequeno galpão para pegarem dois arcos e duas bolsas de flechas. Os arcos eram feitos de bronze celestial, assim como as flechas e a espada de Percy.

Quando começaram a treinar, Hick não podia deixar de reparar nos movimentos que Jason fazia com o arco. Ele era gracioso, mesmo não sendo filho de Apolo. O probatio tentava imitar os movimentos do loiro em seu próprio arco, mas não estava dando muito certo. Ele com certeza não era filho do deus do Sol, ou então era o único que não sabia manejar um arco. O pretor ria da falta de habilidade de Hick.

Os dois ficaram lá por quarenta minutos, e bem no finalzinho desse tempo Hick conseguiu acertar uma única flecha no alvo. Para ele já foi uma vitória imensa, até porque, ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade de batalha. Mesmo assim, ele continuava achando que fora melhor usando a espada no dia anterior.

Ao terminar o treinamento, eles voltaram ao quarto de Jason no chalé para trocarem de roupa. Como Hick não tinha trazido nenhuma roupa, o loiro emprestou-lhe uma camiseta roxa do acampamento de Júpiter e uma calça jeans azul. O probatio se trocou rapidamente e ficou observando Jason se trocar. O pretor tinha um corpo bem trabalhado, uma coisa que Hick só conseguiria com no mínimo uns dois anos de academia.

Depois de se trocarem os dois foram direto para o refeitório, que se encontrava lotado como sempre. Eles passaram por entre os campistas e sentaram-se à mesa vazia de sempre. Os garotos estavam comendo quando Percy se juntou a eles na mesa.

- Oi! – cumprimentou-os Percy.

- Oi! – responderam Hick e Jason juntos.

- Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – perguntou o probatio.

- Eu tava com a Rachel. – respondeu o pretor moreno.

- Por falar nela, onde ela está? – perguntou Hick. – Eu preciso falar com ela.

- Por que você precisa falar com ela? – perguntou Percy um pouco assustado com a pergunta do garoto.

- Ela me conhece, de antes de eu ter perdido minha memória. Ela me contou que estudamos juntos. – esclareceu o probatio.

- Hey! Se ela te conhece, talvez ela possa te ajudar a lembrar pelo menos um pouco do seu passado. – disse Jason.

- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei. – falou Hick. – Afinal, onde ela está Percy?

- Ela foi visitar uma amiga que mora aqui, mas volta amanhã. – respondeu Percy.

_Droga,_ pensou Hick, ele não aguentava mais não saber de nada da própria vida.

Os três terminaram de comer e Percy se separou deles dizendo que precisava resolver uns problemas com uma tal de Annabeth. Hick e Jason voltaram para o quarto do loiro, iam passar a tarde lá jogando uns dos games que este tinha.

Hick se sentou na cama de Jason e este jogou para ele um dos controles do videogame. O probatio pegou o controle e esperou enquanto Jason colocava o jogo para eles jogarem. Ele colocou um jogo chamado Mortal Kombat Nove. O jogo consistia em derrotar o personagem do oponente usando os poderes que seu personagem tinha e é claro, batendo nele também. Hick ganhou diversas vezes e Jason resmungou algo como sorte de principiante.

Após uma hora jogando, Hick disse que não queria mais jogar e foi se deitar na cama de Jason. Este trocou de jogo e colocou um chamado Midnight Club que era de corrida de carros. O probatio ficou assistindo o amigo jogar por umas duas horas e então foi tirar um cochilo. Seu cochilo só durou meia hora, pois Jason tratou de acordá-lo perguntando se este queria ver algum filme. Hick fez que sim com a cabeça e o loiro passou para ele uma pilha com vários DVDs pedindo-o que escolhesse um. O moreno pegou um filme qualquer na pilha e entregou para o pretor. Este colocou o DVD em seu videogame e foi se deitar ao lado de Hick. Era um filme de comédia romântica. Os protagonistas eram uma garota loira chamada Jessie e um rapaz também loiro chamado Robert.

Mais ou menos no meio do filme, Jason deitou no colo de Hick e colocou a mão do garoto em seu cabelo pedindo por um cafuné. O probatio não reclamou, simplesmente começou a fazer o cafuné no loiro. Hick se sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama. Jason acompanhou-o deitando entre suas pernas, com a cabeça em seu colo. O moreno colocou os braços dos lados do pescoço do loiro, estendido em seu peitoral. O pretor colocou suas mãos sobre as do probatio, deixando-as juntas.

Próximo ao fim do filme, Jason apontou com o dedo indicador para a testa, pedindo por um beijo lá. Hick olhou para ele rindo e deu um beijo na testa do loiro que sorriu para ele feliz. O filme terminou alguns minutos depois. Ainda faltavam uns trinta minutos para a janta. Jason se levantou olhando para Hick com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- O que você quer Jason? – perguntou Hick percebendo as intenções do loiro.

- Eu queria que você fizesse uma massagem no meu abdômen, ele tá doendo um pouco. Por favor. – respondeu Jason ainda olhando com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Tá, eu faço uma massagem em você. – disse o probatio dando de ombros. – Você tem óleo de massagem?

- Valeu Hick, você é o melhor. – falou o loiro dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo. - O óleo de massagem está na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo.

Jason se ajeitou na cama e tirou a camisa. Hick levantou para pegar o óleo na gaveta. Com o óleo em mãos, o probatio se sentou nas pernas do pretor e jogou um pouco do óleo em seu abdômen, depois, com uma das mãos, começou a espelhar pelo tronco do mesmo.

- Você não está com calor? – perguntou Jason vendo que Hick ainda vestia a camiseta.

- Na verdade eu estou sim. – respondeu o garoto.

- Por que você não tira essa camisa?

- Eu vou tirar mesmo. – disse Hick tirando a camisa e jogando-a em um dos cantos do quarto.

Hick sentiu-se mais aliviado depois de tirar a camisa, o calor o estava sufocando. Ele então voltou a fazer a massagem em Jason que ficava olhando para ele com uma expressão estranha e indecifrável no rosto. O probatio passava a mão cheia de óleo pelo peitoral do loiro e pelo abdômen definido do mesmo.

[...]

Percy entrou no quarto de Jason exatamente na hora que este tinha decidido fazer uma brincadeira com Hick, fazendo-o escorregar em cima dele por causa do óleo e ficar com o rosto quase colado ao dele. Nesse momento o probatio ouviu o barulho da porta e viu Percy que já estava abrindo a boca com uma expressão irritada no rosto para falar algo.

**Continua... **


	4. Embaixador do Submundo

Percy entrou no quarto de Jason exatamente na hora que este tinha decidido fazer uma brincadeira com Hick, fazendo-o escorregar em cima dele por causa do óleo e ficar com o rosto quase colado ao dele. Nesse momento o probatio ouviu o barulho da porta e viu Percy que já estava abrindo a boca com uma expressão irritada no rosto para falar algo.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Percy irritado.

- Nada! Eu só estou fazendo uma massagem no Jason. - respondeu Hick calmamente.

- Jason, você reclamou de mim que tava só com o braço em volta da cintura dele e agora estão aí os dois sem camisa, um em cima do outro praticamente se beijando. O que ia acontecer se eu não tivesse chegado? Hein? - perguntou o pretor em tom acusatório.

- Ei! Ele só tava fazendo uma massagem em mim. Não foi nada de mais. Ele só caiu em cima de mim porque eu empurrei os braços dele brincando. - explicou Jason.

- Até onde eu sei, eu e o Jason somos só bons amigos, não somos ficantes, nem namorados, nem nada disso. E por que raios você acha que sou gay? - perguntou o probatio.

- Eu não acho que você seja gay. É só que você tem um jeitinho de filho de Apolo. - explicou o filho de Netuno.

- O que você quis dizer com jeitinho de filho de Apolo? - perguntou o mais novo confuso.

- Ele quis dizer que você tem jeito de quem fica com qualquer pessoa contanto que a beleza dela seja do seu nível ou superior. - exclareceu o filho de Júpiter.

Nesse momento, Hick apenas fechou os olhos, chegou perto de Percy e mandou-o sair do quarto. Este saiu batendo a porta estressado também. O garoto ficou imaginando como o moreno podia pensar aquilo dele. Ele não ficava com qualquer pessoa só pela beleza dela. Ele mal o conhecia para dizer algo daquele tipo. O probatio ficou muito nervoso com isso e decidiu que ia dar um gelo no pretor até conseguir se acalmar.

- Vem cá, não liga pro Percy não, ele só ficou com ciumes do que viu. Lembra o que você me disse? Amigos tem ciumes uns dos outros. Agora vem cá, deita aqui. vou fazer uma massagem em você para você relaxar. - disse Jason tentando acalmar o amigo.

Hick aceita a oferta do amigo e se deita na cama virado para baixo pedindo por uma massagem nas costas. Jason fez que nem o amigo havia feito com ele antes. Sentou nas pernas do moreno, jogou um pouco de óleo em suas costas e começou a espalhar com as duas mãos, dando algumas batidinhas com o lado da mão e apertando o ombro com o dedo. O loiro desceu as mãos e ficou massageando a base das costas do probatio.

Quando o óleo secou totalmente, Jason pediu para que Hick se virasse e começou a massagear o abdômen e os braços do amigo. Este estava com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas, o que fez o loiro rir. Ver o probatio desse jeito fez o pretor querer provocar ele um pouco, então ele abaixou a cabeça e foi com os lábios em direção ao pescoço do moreno, cujo qual reagiu com um suspiro e uma tremida leve. Jason vendo que Hick estava gostando continuou com os beijos no pescoço do garoto e então começou a dar leves mordidas também só para ver com o moreno ia reagir. Este reagiu de forma inesperada. Ele pegou o rosto de Jason com as duas mãos e colou seus lábios nos dele pegando o loiro de surpresa. O pretor não reagiu ao beijo, simplesmente ficou parado até Hick separar seus lábios e olhar para ele com cara de quem está arrependido.

- Olha, desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Foi errado da minha parte, por favor não leva a mal, é que eu achei que você quisesse...

Jason não deixou Hick terminar de falar, simplesmente selou a boca do garoto com um dedo e o beijou. Foi um beijo calmo e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo envolvente e sedutor. Quanto mais o loiro sentia o gosto dos lábios do moreno, mais ele queria. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, logo o probatio estava abrindo espaço permitindo a entrada da língua do pretor em sua boca. Suas línguas dançavam em sincronia. Hick prendeu os cabelos de Jason em uma das mão, puxando o rosto do loiro mais para perto. O moreno interrompeu o beijo e desceu a boca, mordendo os ombros e a base do pescoço do pretor, este arfava alto.

De repente alguém bateu na porta, o que forçou os garotos a se separarem. Os dois trataram logo de se levantarem da cama e vestirem suas camisetas. Após isso eles abriram porta, Reyna estava parada lá na frente. A expressão dela estava séria, e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Ela olhou para Hick com uma cara de "o que você aprontou?".

- Era você mesmo que eu estava procurando. - disse Reyna apontando para Hick.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? - perguntou o garoto.

- Percy me contou. - respondeu a pretora.

- Aaaah! O Percy. Tá, mas o que aconteceu? - inquiriu o probatio.

- Nada! Só tem dois deuses parados em frente a Principia perguntando por você. - respondeu a garota perdendo o controle.

- Como assim dois deuses? - perguntou Jason preocupado. - Hick não fez nada.

- Netuno e Plutão estão em sua forma grega e querem falar com o Hick, então eu acho melhor nós irmos logo e deixar as explicações para depois. - disse a morena totalmente nervosa.

- Concordo! Vamos logo. - disse Hick pegando a mão de Jason e sussurrando no ouvido dele. - Fica comigo.

Jason apenas fez que sim com a cabeça para Hick e apertou a mão do garoto afagando-a. Os três andaram rapidamente até a Principia e chegando lá avistaram dois homens de terno parados em frente ao local.

Um era bem alto, com cabelos preto-azulados, barba mal-feita, rosto arredondado, com lábios vermelhos e hipnotizantes olhos azuis da cor do mar. Ele vestia um terno azul-marinho, com uma camisa branca por baixo e uma gravata azul-bebê com sapatos sociais pretos. O outro tinha uma altura mediana, cabelos negros bem escuros, queixo pontudo, olhos de um preto que chegava a dar medo, os lábios eram finos e rosados. Este vestia um terno preto escuro, com uma camisa preta por baixo e uma gravata cinza. Ele também calçava sapatos sociais pretos. Em volta deles estavam praticamente todos do acampamento.

Hick se aproximou deles ainda segurando a mão de Jason e com Reyna ao seu lado. Ele estava com um pouco de medo, pois não sabia o motivo daqueles dois estarem ali. Eles ficaram encarando-o por um tempo até que este soltou a mão do loiro, deu um passo a frente resolveu falar alguma coisa.

- Érr... Oi! – disse Hick.

- Nós estamos em uma situação difícil aqui garoto. – falou o deus de terno preto. – Temos que tomar uma decisão importante.

- Que tipo de decisão? – perguntou o probatio.

- Temos que decidir o que vamos fazer com você. – respondeu o mais baixo.

- Por quê? O que eu fiz? – inquiriu o garoto.

- Não foi nada que você tenha feito...

- Não conseguimos decidir quem vai te reclamar. – disse o de terno azul-marinho cortando o que o outro estava dizendo.

- Como assim? Me explica isso. – pediu o jovem.

- Eu sou Poseidon, deus dos mares e você é meu neto. – disse o deus apontando para si mesmo. – E este é Hades, imperador do submundo, seu pai. – completou ele apontando para o cara de terno preto.

Reyna olhava com os olhos arregalados de Poseidon para Hades, de Hades para Hick e de Hick de volta para Poseidon. Ela não conseguia acreditar como aquele garoto podia ser especial (ou estranho) o suficiente para ter feito dois dos três grandes virem para decidir por quem ele seria reclamado. Jason tinha uma expressão de espanto no rosto. Ele temia por Hick, dois deuses vindo atrás dele, por mais que fosse para reclamá-lo, não podia ser coisa boa. Hick era o mais confuso entre os três, ele olhava de Poseidon para Hades. Isso era o que ele mais queria, descobrir de quem ele era filho.

- Mas espera aí. Como eu posso ser seu neto? – perguntou Hick para Netuno.

- Esse aí. – respondeu o deus dos mares apontando para Hades. – Dormiu com uma de minhas filhas, o que o torna meu neto. Você tem todas as habilidades que qualquer um dos filhos dele tem, até tem algumas que os outros não costumam ter, mas ao mesmo tempo, você herdou todas as habilidades que sua mãe tinha. Sabe a sensação de força que você sente debaixo d'agua? Então, você herdou isto de mim. – completou o deus.

De tudo que Poseidon disse, a única coisa que abalou Hick foi o que ele disse sobre sua mãe. Sua mãe era filha dele e pelo jeito que ele falou dela, parecia que o deus gostava muito dela.

- Onde está minha mãe? – perguntou o garoto.

- Eu sei que você não se lembra de nada criança, mas ela morreu já tem alguns anos. – disse Hades respondendo a pergunta que Hick havia feito. – Mas eu quero que saiba que ela foi especial para mim.

- Como ela se chamava? – inquiriu Hick.

- Ela se chamava Helena Oliver. – respondeu o deus.

O pai viu os olhos do filho enchendo de lagrimas. O garoto estava passando pela sensação de perca novamente. Era difícil para o imperador do submundo vê-lo daquela forma, já fora difícil para o garoto quando perdeu a mãe e agora ele estava passando por isto novamente, por causa da sua perca de memória. Embora todos pensassem que Hades não ligava para ninguém, o deus se importava com seus filhos. Principalmente um tão especial como Hick.

- É... Garoto? – disse Hades.

- Oi. – respondeu Hick.

- Eu tenho um presente para você. – disse o deus pegando um daqueles pequenos canivetes de dentro do bolso e jogando-o para Hick.

- Um canivete? – perguntou o garoto.

- Abra-o. – disse o imperador do submundo.

Hick abriu o canivete, e para sua surpresa ele se transformou em uma espada de lâmina escura e cabo prateado com detalhes em preto. Reyna olhava para a espada impressionada como se nunca tivesse visto uma igual na vida.

- Esta é a minha espada, Hero. Ela é feita de aço estígiano. Agora ela é sua, nada pode destruí-la, e quando eu digo nada, eu quero dizer nada mesmo. – disse Hades sorridente.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Primeiro o deus havia dado a Hick sua espada e agora estava sorrindo. Poseidon também sorria enquanto tirava algo do bolso. Era um saquinho de veludo azul.

- Este é o meu presente. – disse o deus dos mares jogando o saquinho para Hick. – Estes cristais podem transportar até quatro pessoas para qualquer lugar desejado, mas tenha sabedoria, eles só podem ser usados uma vez cada.

Dentro do saquinho tinha três cristais azuis. Hick se virou para Reyna e Jason e viu que eles estavam tão surpresos quanto ele. Receber presentes dos deuses era incomum para semideuses, ainda mais de dois deuses diferentes no mesmo dia.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu Hick se curvando para os deuses.

- Não precisa agradecer garoto. – disse Poseidon. – Mas agora está na hora de ver quem vai reclamá-lo.

- Por que os dois não podem me reclamar? – perguntou o garoto.

- Você até que é bem inteligente garoto. Se eu não soubesse que você é meu filho, diria que é filho de Athena. – disse Hades. – Se bem que você é tão bonito quanto Apolo. – completou ele rindo do que havia dito.

O deus provavelmente teria que prestar contas a Apolo depois dessa sua afirmação.

- Faremos assim, seu pai te reclama e eu te abençoo. – sugeriu o deus dos mares trazendo de volta a seriedade do assunto. – Afinal ele que é seu pai e não eu, embora eu também goste bastante de você. Você é importante garoto.

Segundos depois o símbolo de Hades foi marcado em dourado no braço direito de Hick, no braço esquerdo apareceu uma tatuagem em forma de tridente. O filho do imperador do submundo olhou para a tatuagem no braço esquerdo e abaixou a cabeça pensando na mãe que ele nem ao menos se lembrava de como era.

- Como ela era? Minha mãe. – perguntou Hick ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Ela era linda, garoto, assim como você. Você tem os olhos dela. Qualquer dia desses eu trago uma foto dela para você. – disse Hades.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz com isso pai. – falou o garoto.

- Nós ainda temos mais uma coisa para fazer aqui Hick. Nós temos uma missão para você. – disse Poseidon sério.

- Que tipo de missão? – perguntou o jovem.

- Você deve ir resgatar sua prima Yasmin em New York. Ela está passando por problemas com monstros e você deve trazê-la em segurança para o acampamento Júpiter. – explicou Hades. – Para isso você deve levar com você dois semideuses e a Oráculo. Um dos semideuses pode ser seu namoradinho filho de Zeus, tenho certeza que ele não o deixaria ir sozinho.

Hick e Jason enrubesceram. Reyna soltou um risinho forçado e olho para os dois.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – disse Hick tropeçando nas palavras.

- Não precisa mentir para mim garoto. Não se esqueça de que seu primo Apolo também gosta de garotos e garotas. – falou o imperador do submundo rindo.

Hades era totalmente diferente do que Hick imaginava. Ele era legal e tinha senso de humor. Diferente do que costumavam dizer, ele parecia se importar com o filho.

- Eu não estou mentindo. – disse o probatio depois de um tempo.

- Ele sabe que não Hick. Ele apenas não podia perder a oportunidade de expor seu primo Apolo. O difícil vai ser aguentar o chilique dele depois. – falou Poseidon entre suspiros. – E, por favor, não brinque com os sentimentos de Percy, ele realmente gosta de você e também continua sendo meu filho favorito. Completou o deus.

Nessa hora Hick ficou extremamente embaraçado, mas ao mesmo tempo confuso. Ele estava certo sobre os sentimentos de Percy e de Jason, embora ficasse mentindo para si mesmo dizendo que era só amizade. Mas e ele? Qual dos dois ele amava? Ele não conseguia escolher um e simplesmente deixar o outro para lá. Estava aí outra missão para ele, descobrir de quem ele realmente gostava.

- Só mais uma coisa Hick. Leve Percy com você nesta missão, ele é amigo de Rachel assim como você e pode te ajudar bastante. – pediu Poseidon.

- Eu já estava pensando em levá-lo mesmo vô, mas mesmo assim, obrigado pela indicação. – disse Hick piscando para o avô.

- Estou vendo que Afrodite e Eros vão se deliciar com essa missão. Eu sei que ela adora triângulos amorosos. – falou Hades rindo.

- Certo, que é você e o que fez com Hades? – perguntou Jason.

- Você com certeza está acostumado com a minha versão romana e sem senso de humor genrinho. – respondeu o imperador do submundo.

Jason ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Hades só ria ao ver o garoto desse jeito. Uma coisa o deus tinha que admitir, os semideuses o divertiam, e muito. Hick olhou para o pai com uma expressão de "chega de palhaçada", o que fez o pai parar de rir imediatamente e adquirir uma postura séria.

- Tome cuidado da e com a espada que te dei filho. O poder dela é equivalente ao poder do tridente de Poseidon e do Raio Mestre de Zeus. – comentou Hades.

- Vou tomar. – respondeu Hick.

- Espera aí, você vai realmente dar uma arma de tamanho poder para um semideus? – perguntou Reyna incrédula.

- Vou sim! – exclamou Hades. – Até onde sei, sou eu que decido o que fazer com minhas coisas e se eu quero dar minha espada a ele, eu vou dar. Você achando certo ou não.

Depois do que Hades falou, Reyna ficou calada.

- Agora nós temos que ir garoto. O Olimpo nos espera. Se cuide. – despediu-se Poseidon.

- Faça bom uso de seus presentes meu pequeno embaixador do submundo. – disse Hades ao abraçar o filho em despedida enquanto este sussurrava um tchau.

– E você. –disse o deus apontando para Jason. - Cuida bem do meu filho e trate de fazê-lo feliz. – completou ele.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu Jason vermelho.

Após isso, os deuses assumiram suas formas verdadeiras e gigantescas e foram embora. Hick ficou olhando para eles até o último segundo. Ele nunca pensou que pudesse ser neto de Poseidon, ou que fosse gostar tanto de ser filho de Hades. Seu pai era um deus legal. Pela primeira vez, ele se sentiu especial.

Depois da partida dos deuses, todos encaravam Hick, alguns com admiração, outros com inveja, alguns até com medo. Jason chegou perto dele e entrelaçou seus dedos. Reyna continuava com o olhar incrédulo no rosto. O probatio não tinha certeza se aquilo era inveja ou alguma outra coisa, mas só por precaução resolveu que não ia mais chegar perto da garota.

- Você quer ir jantar ou quer voltar para o quarto para ingerir as novidades? – perguntou Jason afagando a mão de Hick.

- Eu quero ir pro quarto. – respondeu Hick baixinho. – Não quero ir para o refeitório com todo mundo me olhando desse jeito.

- Tudo bem! – disse o loiro afagando a mão do moreno. – Lá no meu quarto tem algumas coisas que podemos comer.

Os dois garotos foram para o quarto de Jason sem nem se despedir de Reyna. A garota ainda estava naquele estado de incredulidade. Eles caminhavam de mãos dadas sem ligar para nada, ou ninguém.

Ao chegar no quarto, Hick se deitou na cama e Jason abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda que estava cheia de biscoitos recheados, salgadinhos e outras coisas. O loiro perguntou o que o amigo queria, este respondeu que podia ser qualquer coisa. Então o pretor pegou dois pacotes de biscoito recheado e entregou um ao moreno, que o abriu e começou a comer lentamente. O filho de Júpiter se sentou ao lado de Hick na cama e também tratou de abrir seu pacote de biscoito e comer.

Após comerem os biscoitos, Jason se levantou e colocou outro filme no videogame para os dois assistirem. Era um romance chamado "Um Amor Para Recordar". O loiro se sentou escorado na cabeceira da cama, de pernas abertas e o moreno tratou logo de ir se deitar entre as pernas dele. O filme era sobre uma garota com Leucemia que não queria se apaixonar, mas acabou se apaixonando pelo babaca da escola que deixou de ser babaca.

De vez em quando Jason parava de assistir para depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios de Hick, ou apenas para acariciá-lo e olhar para seu rosto. O moreno estava muito feliz, pois o loiro o estava fazendo deixar de lado a tristeza que ele sentia pela perda da mãe.

Mais ou menos no meio do filme Jason se levantou dizendo que ia vestir o pijama e perguntou se Hick queria um emprestado também. O garoto recusou, mas ficou observando enquanto o loiro se trocava. O pijama do pretor era um short curto que só ia até metade da coxa e uma camiseta fina de algodão, ambos na cor azul-bebê.

Hick se levantou e foi ao encontro de Jason agarrando-o pela cintura e selando seus lábios em um beijo calmo e delicado. Os lábios do loiro eram macios e tinham um gosto ótimo e diferente de tudo que o moreno já havia provado. Os dois movimentavam os lábios em sincronia quase como se só os tivessem para isto.

Depois de um tempinho eles foram obrigados a separar os lábios para poderem respirar. Jason riu e afagou a bochecha de Hick levando-o de volta para cama. Como estava tarde, os dois decidiram ir dormir, apenas desligaram a televisão e o videogame antes disso.

[...]

Hick e Jason acordaram com algumas batidas na porta. Ambos levantaram e abriram a porta. Rachel estava parada na frente da porta com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia dorminhocos. – disse ela.

- Bom dia! – responderam os dois.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Hick.

- São seis da manhã. – respondeu Rachel agitada.

- Por que você ta acordando a gente tão cedo? – inquiriu Jason.

- Nós temos muito que fazer hoje. Primeiro vamos tomar café da manhã, depois vamos arrumar as coisas da missão, treinar um pouco, comprar as passagens de avião para New York, fazer as malas...

- Tudo bem. – disse o moreno interrompendo a garota. – Só deixa a gente trocar de roupa, já já nós descemos para o refeitório. Espera a gente lá.

- Okay! – respondeu a garota dando pulinhos.

Rachel desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para o refeitório. Jason e Hick foram trocar de roupa. O loiro vestiu uma camiseta branca colada ao corpo que destacava seus músculos do abdômen, juntamente com uma jaqueta jeans de um azul meio desbotado, uma calça jeans azul-clara e um tênis branco. Resumindo, ele estava lindo aos olhos de Hick. Já o moreno vestiu uma camiseta preta com gola em V, uma jaqueta de moletom roxo-escuro por cima, uma calça jeans azul-escuro e um tênis preto com detalhes em prata.

Depois de se trocarem, os dois garotos desceram e foram para o refeitório, onde encontraram Rachel e Percy sentados à mesa que geralmente ficava vazia. Percy cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça e a ruiva estava abrindo a boca. Hick pensou que ela já fosse tagarelar, mas viu a expressão séria em seu rosto e resolveu perguntar se tinha algo errado.

- O que foi? – inquiriu o garoto.

- Eu estava conversando com o Percy e acho que já sei como vamos fazer para recuperar a sua memória. – respondeu a garota olhando nos olhos dele.

**Continua...**


	5. O Mini Hades

- O que foi? – inquiriu o garoto.

- Eu estava conversando com o Percy e acho que já sei como vamos fazer para recuperar a sua memória. – respondeu a garota olhando nos olhos dele.

- Como? - perguntou Hick ainda um pouco surpreso.

- Nós vamos visitar sua antiga casa que fica em New York, a gente já está indo para lá mesmo. - explicou Rachel.

- Isso vai realmente me ajudar a recuperar a memória? - indagou o probatio. - Eu só não quero me iludir.

- Visitar um lugar conhecido é uma das melhores formas de recuperar a memória, a menos que você tenha um pouco de sangue do lado direito de uma Górgona. O que eu acho que você não tem. - disse Percy.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. – falou Jason pegando a mão de Hick e fazendo Percy virar o rosto olhando para o horizonte. – Mesmo que nós não tenhamos cem por cento de certeza, não custa nada tentar.

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar. – resolveu o embaixador do submundo. – Mas antes eu quero tomar café-da-manhã.

Todo mundo riu de Hick inclusive Percy que estava emburrado desde que Jason segurou a mão do garoto. Os garotos tomaram um café-da-manhã simples e rápido, só torradas e café com leite.

- Nós não teremos que ir ao Senado? – perguntou Percy de repente.

- Essa não é bem uma missão. É só uma busca, então não precisa ser aprovada. – respondeu Jason.

- E quanto aos recursos, eu já providenciei tudo. Comprei nossas passagens de avião e um dos motoristas do meu pai vai estar nos esperando no aeroporto de New York. – disse Rachel.

- Acho melhor nós irmos logo. – falou Hick. – Eu sinto que algo grande nos espera.

- Desde quando você lê agouros? – perguntou o loiro rindo. – Só não comece a estripar ursinhos tudo bem?

- Eu não leio agouros, foi só um pressentimento. – respondeu o filho de Hades sem entender a piada do amigo.

- Que foi? – perguntou o garoto ao ver que todos riam.

- Nada! – respondeu Jason se aproximando de Hick e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Então, vamos? – disse Percy revirando os olhos ao ver a cena.

- Tem um ponto de táxi aqui perto, nós vamos até lá e pegamos um táxi até o aeroporto. – sugeriu Rachel.

Todos concordaram e foram cada um pegar sua mala. Jason havia arrumado uma única mala para ele e para Hick, pois este havia chegado ao acampamento sem nada, e como os dois tinham a mesma altura, as roupas do loiro cabiam no amigo.

Ao saírem do quarto, Jason e Hick encontraram Percy que estava com uma grande mochila nas costas. Os três foram juntos encontrar Rachel que estava na entrada do acampamento com uma mochila rosa nas costas.

Os quatro seguiram até o ponto de táxi que havia ali perto. O táxi não tardou a vir, e quando chegou, os garotos entraram nele e o motorista guardou suas coisas no bagageiro. Então eles enfim seguiram para o aeroporto.

[...]

Os garotos desceram do táxi e entraram no aeroporto. O local não estava muito cheio. Ao olhar nas passagens e depois no relógio, Rachel viu que eles ainda tinham uma hora antes do vôo decolar.

- Eu estou preocupado. – admitiu Hick.

- Por quê? – perguntou Jason.

- Zeus não vai gostar de ter um filho de Poseidon e um filho de Hades que é neto de Poseidon voando em seu domínio. – respondeu o garoto.

- Ei! Não precisa se preocupar. Ele não vai derrubar o avião com o filho dele lá dentro. – acalmou-o Rachel.

- Tem certeza? – inquiriu o garoto.

- Tenho! – respondeu a ruiva com firmeza.

[...]

- Hick! Vamos! – chamou Rachel batendo na porta do banheiro masculino.

O probatio saiu correndo do banheiro e seguiu a ruiva que estava se dirigindo à fila de embarque, onde já se encontravam Percy e Jason.

- A gente vai ficar na primeira classe, eu e o Hick vamos sentar nas poltronas um e dois, vocês dois vão sentar cinco e na seis que ficam atrás das nossas. – disse a oráculo para Percy e Jason.

- Okay! – responderam os dois garotos.

Os garotos entraram no avião e se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Rachel com Hick e Percy com Jason. Antes, porém, o probatio fez uma oração pedindo a Zeus que não derrubasse o avião e o permitisse viajar até New York.

A primeira classe não estava totalmente cheia, tinha algumas poltronas vazias, mas nada fora do normal. Ao ver que Hick estava muito quieto, Rachel decidiu conversar com ele.

- Ei, Hick. – chamou a garota.

- Oi! – respondeu Hick.

- O que você queria conversar comigo anteontem? – perguntou ela.

- Nada demais, eu só ia perguntar algumas coisas sobre o meu passado. – disse o probatio.

- Ah! – disse a ruiva. – A gente ainda tem um ponto tempo antes de chegar, se você quiser perguntar algo, sou toda ouvidos.

- Agora não, talvez outra hora. – falou o filho de Hades sem a mínima animação.

- Qual é Hick, quanta desanimação. – reclamou a oráculo cutucando o garoto. - Você era mais animado na época que a gente namorava.

Ao perceber o que havia dito, Rachel tampou a boca com uma das mãos, mas era tarde demais. Os três garotos olhavam para ela com os olhos arregalados. A notícia fora inesperada.

- No-Nós já namoramos? – perguntou Hick gaguejando por causa da surpresa.

Percy e Jason apenas olhavam boquiabertos de um para o outro tentando acreditar no que tinham ouvido.

- Já! – respondeu Rachel fitando o chão.

- E quando você pretendia me contar isso? – inquiriu o probatio.

- Para ser sincera, eu não pretendia conversar com você sobre isso. – admitiu a garota.

- E por que não? – indagou o filho de Hades.

- Não é legal conversar com o ex-namorado sobre a época em que vocês namoravam. – se explicou a ruiva meio sem jeito.

Após as palavras da garota, Hick não fez nada, apenas encostou a cabeça no parapeito da janela, fechou os olhos e foi dormir. Ele não queria falar com ninguém. Percy e Jason conversavam sobre alguma coisa nas poltronas de trás. Rachel pegou o fone de ouvido e foi ouvir música vendo que a conversa havia chegado ao fim.

[...]

Hick sonhava com uma garota, ela tinha olhos azul-esverdeados, era branca, devia ter por volta de onze anos. Ela até se parecia com ele. A pequena estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. O garoto se aproximava dela até que sentiu alguém mexendo em seu ombro.

O probatio foi acordado por Jason que o chamava dizendo que já haviam chegado em New York. O garoto se levantou da poltrona e olhou em volta. Ao ver que só tinha ele e o loiro no local, ele andou rápido se dirigindo para fora do avião com o pretor em seu encalço.

Ao sair do avião, o moreno agradeceu a Zeus por tê-lo deixado viver e então avistou Rachel que estava parada ao lado de Percy. O garoto se encaminhou até ela e a abraçou. Esta sem entender o motivo do abraço, apenas retribuiu.

- Desculpa por ter ficado bravo com você sem motivo. – se desculpou Hick ainda abraçando a ruiva.

- Tudo bem Hick! Eu também ficaria brava se alguém escondesse algo do tipo de mim. – disse a oráculo ainda com o garoto em seus braços.

- Que tal deixarmos as desculpas para depois? – perguntou Percy. – Nós não podemos ficar parados aqui na pista de pouso.

- Tá, vamos. – falou Rachel rindo.

Todos riram e foram para frente do aeroporto, onde era para ter um carro com um motorista esperando por eles. Ao ver que ele não estava lá, a ruiva pegou o celular no bolso e se virou para os garotos.

- Eu vou ligar para o meu pai para saber por que o motorista não está aqui. – disse ela.

Os garotos apenas assentiram com a cabeça. A garota discou um número no celular e o levou à orelha. Ela falava rapidamente. Tudo que os meninos ouviam era alguns "há"; "sim" ou "tudo bem". Ela desligou o celular e olhou novamente para eles.

- Ocorreu um imprevisto e meu pai precisou do motorista. – disse ela em tom irritado.

Sem deixar ninguém falar, ela completou.

- O que vamos fazer? Podemos pegar um táxi e ir atrás da tal Yasmin, ou podemos ir para a antiga casa do Hick que fica a quatro quarteirões daqui.

- Para a minha casa. – pediu Hick.

Todos concordaram. A oráculo fez um sinal de sigam-me com a cabeça e atravessou a rua. Os garotos a seguiram. Ela entrou em uma rua que estaria totalmente vazia, se não fosse por eles e por três garotos armados com espadas que estavam parados escorados na parede como se esperassem por eles.

Os quatro avançaram para onde os outros estavam já se preparando para qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer. Hick estava com a mão dentro do bolso fechada em volta de seu canivete-espada. Percy segurava sua caneta-espada ainda tampada. Jason estava com as mãos fechadas em volta do cabo de suas duas adagas de ouro imperial que estavam nos lados de sua calça. Rachel apenas observava os três meninos.

O primeiro dos três a se movimentar foi um garoto moreno de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Ele foi com sua espada em direção a Hick que abriu seu canivete-espada revelando Hero, a espada que havia ganhado de seu pai. Quando o moreno se aproximou dele, o probatio desviou e o acertou no ombro com o cabo da espada, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Os outros dois garotos armados foram um atrás de Percy e o outro atrás de Jason. Percy destampou a Contracorrente a tempo de defender o ataque do garoto de cabelos verdes que o atacou. O garoto recuou um pouco com um sorrisinho no rosto, mas logo atacou novamente pegando o pretor de surpresa. Ele imobilizou Percy e o prendeu ao chão em alguma espécie de tronco de árvore fino, mas bem resistente. O loiro que foi atrás de Jason fez a mesma coisa com este que não conseguiu pegar as adagas de ouro imperial a tempo para se defender. Sobraram Rachel e Hick livres.

O garoto que havia atacado o probatio se levantou e foi novamente com a espada para cima deste que novamente desviou e desta vez o acertou na panturrilha com a ponta da espada. O moreno urrava de dor por culpa do corte. Ao ver que este estava indefeso, Hick foi lá e pegou sua espada, ficando assim armado com duas.

O loiro e o de cabelos verdes avançaram em direção a Hick. Ao vê-los vindo o probatio pôs a mão no chão e conjugou um guerreiro esqueleto de armadura, que atacou o garoto loiro. O de cabelos verdes continuou vindo atrás do filho de Hades, cujo qual se abaixou quanto este se aproximou dele, mas acabou sendo pegou de raspão no braço que agora sangrava.

Hick se levantou e foi para cima do garoto com suas duas espadas vendo que este ia atrás de Rachel. O probatio o acertou nas costas com um chute, mas o chute não fora forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo e então o de cabelos verdes se virou para ele e começou a atacá-lo com a espada sem parar. O filho de Hades apenas se defendia usando suas espadas, então de repente, ao ver que o outro estava em cima de uma poça de água, lembrou-se do que seu pai havia dito, ele herdara os poderes do avô, ou seja, ele também podia controlar a água. E foi isto que Hick fez, se concentrou bastante desejando que da água se formasse uma mão e agarrasse a perna do inimigo.

Ao ver o de cabelos verdes no chão, o probatio apenas bateu forte na cabeça dele, causando um desmaio. O esqueleto guerreiro que ele conjugara já havia dado conta do loiro que estava ao chão com um ferimento profundo na perna e desarmado.

Hick se aproximou do moreno e do loiro que eram os únicos conscientes. E resolveu interrogá-los.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou ele.

Ao ver que nenhum dos dois respondia, o probatio resolveu ser um pouco menos bonzinho e colocou a ponta da espada na base do pescoço do loiro e sorriu para ele de um jeito assustador que deixaria qualquer um com medo.

- Vai responder, ou serei obrigado a cortar sua cabeça fora? – inquiriu o filho de Hades em um tom amedrontador.

- Somos semideuses, assim como vocês. – respondeu o loiro com medo.

- Então por que estavam nos atacando? – indagou o garoto ainda em tom amedrontador.

- Fomos ordenados a fazer isso. – respondeu ele rapidamente.

- Ordenados por quem? – perguntou Hick.

- Gaia. – respondeu o de cabelos verdes.

Hick digeriu a informação. Gaia estava usando semideuses agora. A situação estava ficando perigosa, qualquer um podia simplesmente se virar para eles e os atacar.

- Quantos semideuses Gaia tem em seu controle? – inquiriu o probatio.

- Não são muitos, são dez, vinte no máximo. – respondeu o loiro.

- Quantos estão aqui em New York? – indagou o garoto.

- Só nós mesmos. – respondeu o inimigo.

Hick acreditou nele, pois ele falou calmamente demais para ser uma mentira. Jason, Percy e Rachel só observavam o probatio agir. Eles estavam impressionados pelo modo com o qual ele estava lidando com a situação.

Hick fez um movimento com a espada fazendo sinal para os inimigos se levantarem.

- Libertem meus amigos. – disse ele sério e com o olhar frio.

Os dois garotos se levantaram e usaram suas habilidades para tirarem o tronco que estava prendendo Percy e Jason. Estes se levantaram e se juntaram a Rachel que estava sentada em uma calçada só observando o que acontecia.

- O que vamos fazer com eles? – perguntou Hick olhando para os amigos e apontando para os três garotos que os atacaram com a espada.

- Não sei! – respondeu Percy.

- Nós não podemos os deixar voltar para Gaia. – disse Jason.

- Nós também não podemos matá-los. – falou Rachel.

- É isso ou deixá-los voltar para Gaia, o que vai ser? – perguntou o probatio.

- Deixe-os ir. – pediu a ruiva.

- Certo. Mas antes eu vou ter uma conversinha com eles. – disse o filho de Hades.

Hick adotou novamente sua postura amedrontadora e se virou para os garotos. Ele os mandou ir embora, mas que não voltassem para Gaia, pois o esqueleto guerreiro estaria atrás deles. O tom de voz do probatio enquanto falava era sério e calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo estressado.

Os garotos assentiram dizendo que não voltariam para Gaia, mas Hick sabia que eles não fariam isso, mesmo sob ameaça. O probatio não poderia manter o esqueleto sempre atrás deles.

- Eu vou ligar para a ambulância. – disse Rachel. – Vocês estão muito machucados.

- Se vocês contarem a policia que nós fizemos isso com vocês, eu juro que vou até o hospital só para matá-los. E não vai ser uma morte rápida, vai ser lenta e bem dolorosa. – ameaçou o embaixador do submundo com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

- Nós não contaremos nada, eu juro. – falou o garoto de cabelos verdes.

- Assim espero. – disse Hick sério.

Rachel ficou com medo do modo como Hick estava agindo. Ela nunca tinha visto o garoto agir daquela forma. E olha que ela o conhecia a mais de três anos.

- Érr... Rachel, vamos? Você precisa nos guiar até minha casa. – falou o probatio piscando para a ruiva e abrindo um sorriso para ela.

- Sim, mas e eles? – perguntou ela apontando para os garotos machucados.

- A ambulância vai vir buscá-los logo. Não precisa se preocupar, eles vão sobreviver. – respondeu o garoto.

- Tá, então vamos. – disse ela.

- Hick? - chamou Jason.

- Oi! – respondeu ele.

- Você agiu como um verdadeiro filho de Plutão hoje. – disse o loiro.

- Verdade, você é o nosso Mini Hades. – falou Percy.

- Obrigado, eu acho. – respondeu Hick com um sorriso torto.

- Só eu fiquei com medo? – perguntou Rachel.

- Medo de quê? – inquiriu o probatio.

- Do seu jeito Hick. Eu nunca tinha te visto assim. Você parecia uma representação menor do próprio Hades. – explicou a ruiva.

- E isso não é bom? – indagou ele.

- É, mas ao mesmo tempo não é. – respondeu ela.

- A gente conversa sobre isso depois. – disse o pretor moreno temendo uma discussão.

Rachel continuou seguindo em frente, passando por entre algumas ruas, virando em outras, até que ela avistou uma casa no fim de uma rua sem saída.

- É aquela. – disse a ruiva apontando para uma grande casa branca, com portões de ferro azuis.

- HICK! – gritou uma garota de pele branca, alta, cabelos pretos longos e lisos, lindos olhos azul-esverdeados, lábios finos e rosados, corpo atlético e bem definido.

Hick só teve tempo de se virar e ver um monstro sendo atingido por um raio e se desfazendo em pó. O probatio tinha a impressão de que conhecia a garota. O rosto dela era familiar para ele.

- Allison! – chamou Rachel sorrindo e indo em direção a garota desconhecida.

- Rachel! Nossa, quanto tempo garota. – respondeu a morena.

**Continua...**


	6. O Primeiro Amor

- Allison! – chamou Rachel sorrindo e indo em direção a garota desconhecida.

- Rachel! Nossa, quanto tempo garota. – respondeu a morena.

- Verdade, faz um ano que não nos vemos. - disse a ruiva.

- Não vai falar comigo não Hyuukiye? - perguntou Allison.

- Ah! É mesmo, Hick, essa é a sua irmã. - explicou a oráculo ao ver a cara de confuso de Hick.

Hick ficou sem falas, apenas olhava para a irmã boquiaberto. Uma irmã, ele realmente não esperava isso. Ele ficou pensando por um tempo até que a morena o despertou de seus devaneios.

- Você fica alguns meses longe de mim e já me esquece? - perguntou ela. - Que ótimo irmão você é.

- Allison! Não briga com ele. Ele perdeu a memória. - pediu Rachel.

- Como? - inquiriu a morena espantada.

- Eu não sei. - respondeu Hick. - Eu simplesmente acordei na moradia da deusa loba Lupa e ela me mandou ir para o acampamento Júpiter.

- Existe outro acampamento de semideuses? - indagou ela.

- Sim, tem o acampamento Meio-Sangue para os semideuses gregos e o acampamento Júpiter para os semideuses romanos. - explicou o irmão.

- Entendi, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Allison.

- Meu pai e o meu avô me mandaram em uma missão para resgatar minha prima Yasmin e levá-la ao acampamento Júpiter. Como nós não fazemos à mínima ideia de onde ela esteja, Rachel achou que eu poderia recobrar pelo menos um pouco da memória visitando minha antiga casa. - respondeu Hick.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento primeiro, o pessoal vai gostar de te ver depois de tanto tempo. - convidou-o a irmã.

- Que pessoal? - perguntou ele.

- Você vai ver Hick. - respondeu Rachel.

- Eles vão gostar de te ver também cunhadinha. - disse a morena piscando para a ruiva.

- Nem todos. - respondeu a ruiva rindo.

- Não se pode conquistar todos. - falou Allison rindo também.

- Aquele lá eu não faço a mínima questão de conquistar. - disse a oráculo.

- Ou alguém me explica sobre o que vocês estão falando ou vamos logo pro apartamento, que tal? - pediu Hick.

Ninguém respondeu. Allison e Rachel começaram a andar na mesma rua em que estavam em direção a um prédio de uns cinco andares, paredes vermelhas e parecia ser grande por dentro. Os garotos entraram no prédio e subiram as escadas até o quinto andar. Neste andar só havia um apartamento, o de Allison. O apartamento era grande, tinha sete quartos, uma sala de estar, uma sala de jantar, uma cozinha, oito banheiros e uma varanda.

Ao entrar no apartamento da irmã, Hick viu três garotos sentados em um sofá e uma garota sentada em uma poltrona. Nenhum deles havia visto ele até que um dos garotos, o que tinha cabelos castanho-alourados, lábios vermelhos, olhos azul-acinzentados, corpo malhado e barba mal-feita combinados a um lindo sorriso virou para ele.

Ao olhar em seus olhos, Hick automaticamente se lembrou do garoto. As cenas de seus momentos juntos com ele foram passando aos poucos em sua cabeça. Este garoto fora seu primeiro namorado e seu primeiro amor. O probatio olhou em seus orbes quando este virou para ele. Seu nome se formava silenciosamente nos lábios do garoto.

- Hick! - disse o garoto se levantando do sofá e indo em direção do filho de Hades.

- Alex! - respondeu o embaixador do submundo com um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

Os dois garotos se abraçaram. Alex tinha um braço em volta de Hick e o outro levantado afagando a bochecha do mesmo. O probatio sorria com olhar centrado nos orbes do ex. Aqueles olhos o hipnotizavam. O momento foi interrompido por Allison. Os dois se separaram e ela foi reclamar.

- Você não tinha perdido a memória garotão? - perguntou Allison olhando feio para o irmão.

- Sim, mas quando eu olhei pro Alex eu me lembrei de algumas coisas. - respondeu Hick inocentemente.

- Lembrar da irmã ninguém lembra, agora dos namorados...

Allison não chegou a terminar a frase, pois viu o olhar irritado que Percy e Jason lançaram em direção a Alex.

- Eu estou cansado, queria dormir um pouco. Onde eu posso dormir? - inquiriu Hick para todos na sala.

- Pode dormir no meu quarto, eu te levo lá, vem. - ofereceu Alex estendendo a mão para o garoto.

Hick pegou a mão de Alex e seguiu o garoto pela casa, até chegar em um quarto com paredes amarelas. No quarto tinha uma cama de casal de madeira na cor mogno, um guarda-roupa também em mogno, uma estante com uma televisão de LCD de 32' polegadas, um criado-mudo e uma sapateira.

O probatio tirou o tênis, as meias e a camisa e enfim se deitou na cama. Alex deitou na cama na horizontal onde ficavam os travesseiros e repousou a cabeça do Mini Hades em seu abdômen. Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo, até que Hick adormeceu.

Enquanto o embaixador do submundo dormia, sua irmã e seus amigos conversavam na sala.

- Meu irmãozinho anda muito mal-educado. Não disse oi para ninguém. – reclamou Allison.

- Ele está cansado Alli. Ele lutou contra três semideuses sozinhos, invocou um esqueleto guerreiro e controlou a água. Para alguém sem treino, até que ele foi muito bem. Deve estar esgotado. – disse Rachel.

- Controlar a água eu sabia que ele conseguia por causa do nosso avô, agora invocar esqueletos guerreiros eu não sabia. Essa é nova para mim. – respondeu a morena.

- Ele é filho de Hades né. Ele pode fazer isso e mais outras coisas. – explicou a ruiva.

- O quê? O Hick é filho de Hades? – perguntou a neta de Poseidon.

- Eu tinha esquecido, você não sabia disso. Eu também achava que ele só tinha herdado a parte semideusa do avô de vocês. Eu nem sabia que ele podia usar os poderes de Poseidon. Só descobri quando Hades e Poseidon apareceram no acampamento Júpiter. – respondeu a oráculo.

- Você é filha de Zeus né? – inquiriu Jason para Allison.

- Sim, por isso joguei um raio naquele monstro. – respondeu a garota.

- Eu também sou filho de Zeus, mas em sua forma romana, Júpiter. – disse o loiro.

- Eu sou filha de Afrodite. – falou a garota de cabelos castanho-claros e longos, olhos castanho-chocolate, rosto de criança com lábios finos.

- Desculpa. – disse Allison de repente. – Eu esqueci de apresentar vocês.

- Essa é Kayla. – falou a morena apontando para a filha de Afrodite.

- Aquele é o Steven. – disse ela apontando para o garoto disse ela apontando para o garoto loiro de olhos azul-piscina, branco com corpo atlético e lábios meio avermelhados. – Ele é filho de Ares.

- E o outro do lado dele é o Andrew. – falou apontando para o garoto de cabelos castanho-escuros, olhos azul-acinzentados, lábios vermelhos, pele branca e barba mal-feita que esboçava um lindo sorriso de lado. – Filho de Athena.

- O Alex é filho de Apolo. – disse Kayla.

- Eu sou Jason. – contou o loiro.

- Percy, filho de Poseidon. – disse o pretor apontando para si mesmo.

- Bom, todo mundo já me conhece. – falou Rachel. – A humana que é oráculo do acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Percy curioso.

- Foi quando Hick passou a estudar comigo na Academia de Artes Lullaby. Naquela época ele namorava com o Alex. – disse a ruiva.

- Quanto tempo eles namoraram? – perguntou Jason.

- Quatro anos. – respondeu Allison. – Hick se descobriu aos onze anos quando o Alex o beijou em um jogo de verdade ou desafio.

- E como vocês todos se conheceram? – perguntou o filho de Poseidon.

- Nós nos conhecemos desde criança. Minha mãe tinha um "dom" para encontrar semideuses. A mãe do Alex era amiga dela, assim como o pai da Kayla e o pai do Andrew. Assim que ela viu os filhos deles, no nosso primeiro dia aqui nesse bairro, ela soube que se tratava de semideuses. E foi assim que nossa amizade começou. Nós vivíamos juntos. Sempre. E somos assim até hoje. – explicou a filha de Zeus.

- Vocês não foram para o orfanato quando a mãe de vocês morreu? – inquiriu Percy.

- Quando nossa mãe morreu, a mãe do Alex ficou com a gente. Nós moramos com ela até eu fazer dezoito anos. Quando isso aconteceu, eu usei a herança que nossa mãe havia deixado para comprar este apartamento. A mãe dele morreu dois meses depois e então eu o trouxe para morar aqui. Depois vieram o Steven, a Kayla e o Andrew também. Todos nós moramos aqui. – respondeu a irmã de Hick.

- Eu sei que o apartamento é enorme, mas cabe todo mundo aqui? – indagou o filho de Zeus.

- Têm oito quartos, cada um tem o seu e ainda tem dois quartos de hóspedes. – respondeu Allison. – Vocês sabiam que o Hick canta?

- Hick sabe cantar? – perguntou Jason.

- Sabe, ele fazia canto e guitarra na Academia de Artes Lullaby. – respondeu Rachel.

- E ele canta bem? – indagou o garoto.

- Muito bem. – respondeu Kayla.

- Principalmente quando ele se junta com o Alex para cantar. As vozes deles juntas ficam muito bonitas. – disse Andrew.

- Por falar nisso, faz tempo que não vejo o Alex cantar. – falou Steven.

- Ele não canta desde que o Hick foi embora. – disse Kayla.

– Vocês devem estar com fome. Vou fazer algo para a gente comer. – falou Allison mudando de assunto.

Allison foi para cozinha. Rachel, Percy e Jason se sentaram e foram conversar com os amigos dela e de Hick.

[...]

Alex cantava baixinho quando viu que Hick abria os olhos.

- Desculpa, não queria te acordar. – desculpou-se Alex.

- Você não me acordou. Eu já dormi o suficiente. – disse Hick.

- Se você diz. – falou o ex.

- Eu me lembro que você costumava cantar para mim quando eu estava triste. – disse o filho de Hades.

- É, eu me lembro disso também. Fazia muito tempo que eu não cantava. – respondeu o filho de Apolo.

- Por quê? – perguntou o embaixador do submundo.

- Não sei, eu só não via razão para cantar sem você aqui para cantar comigo. – respondeu Alex.

- Hey, what's your name? I think I like you. Come a little closer now. – cantou o Mini Hades.

- Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend? Think I'll be turning that around. – acompanhou-o o ex.

- Don't you wanna don't you wanna don't you wanna know, what it would feel like? – cantarolou o neto de Poseidon.

- Let's be friends, so we can make out. You're so hot, let me show you around. I see what I want and I wanna play. Everyone knows I'm gettin' my way. Doesn't matter what you say. I'm knocking you down, down, down. I'm knocking you down, down, down. I'm knocking you down. – cantaram os dois juntos ajoelhados na cama e um olhando para o rosto do outro.

- Eu estou ficando louca ou eu ouvi você cantando Alex? – perguntou Allison abrindo a porta do quarto do garoto e fazendo o irmão e o amigo rirem.

- Eu estava cantando com o Hick. – respondeu o filho de Apolo.

- Eu percebi isso. Até me assustei quando ouvi o garotinho aí cantando. – disse ela apontando para Hick. – E depois você acompanhando ele.

- Por que se assustou? – perguntou o probatio.

- Porque fazia muito tempo que o Alex não cantava. – respondeu a irmã.

- Entendi! – disse o filho de Hades.

- Vamos comer? Eu fiz almoço. – chamou a filha de Zeus.

- Vamos! – responderam Hick e Alex.

Hick não havia percebido que estava com fome até sua irmã o chamar para comer. Sua barriga roncava. Os três entraram na sala de jantar e viram que todos já estavam sentados comendo, só faltavam eles.

O probatio colocou sua comida em um prato e se sentou em um dos sofás-almofada. Alex fez o mesmo, sentando-se a seu lado. Allison sentou a mesa com os amigos. Jason, Percy e Rachel sentavam-se em sofás-almofada também, só que os deles estavam do outro lado da sala.

Após todos comerem. Rachel e Kayla foram ajudar Allison a lavar a louça, deixando os garotos sozinhos. Estes foram conversar para passar o tempo.

- Então Hick, qual dos dois você está namorando? – perguntou Andrew apontando para Percy e Jason.

- Eu estou solteiro. – respondeu Hick.

- Tá difícil de escolher entre os dois é? – inquiriu o filho de Athena provocando o amigo.

- Você está querendo saber demais, parece até que tá querendo alguma coisa. – respondeu o Mini Hades com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

- Toma idiota. – disse Steven se acabando de rir. – O Hick continua o mesmo de sempre.

- Cala a boca Steven. – falou Andrew. – E se eu tivesse querendo algo hein Hick? – indagou ele se aproximando do neto de Poseidon e ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Você iria ficar querendo. Eu me lembro de ter te dado uma chance. Não aproveitou porque não quis. – respondeu o probatio com um sorrisinho superior no rosto.

- Hick, você é meu herói. Faz tempo que ninguém dá uma tirada linda dessa no Andrew. – disse o filho de Ares em meio às gargalhadas.

- Se eu fosse você ficava calado Andrew. Já levou tiradas demais por hoje. – falou Alex.

- Você tá muito saidinho hoje hein Hick. – reclamou Andrew.

- Não sou eu que estou usando cantadas ridículas com o irmão da minha melhor amiga. – respondeu o garoto rindo.

- Ai! – disseram Alex e Steven rindo.

- Você só tá gostando disso porque aumenta suas chances de ter ele de volta Alex. – falou o filho de Athena. – Por que você não conta pra ele que não ficou com mais ninguém depois dele? Medo de ser rejeitado?

- Não vamos começar uma briga. Cala a boca todo mundo. O assunto acabou. – disse Steven bravo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Allison chegando à sala com as garotas.

- Andrew ficou estressadinho por causa do fora que levou do Hick e veio criar confusão. – respondeu o filho de Ares. – E depois dizem os filhos de Ares que gostam de confusão.

- O Andrew levou um fora do Hick? – inquiriu Kayla gargalhando. – Bem feito! Não aproveitou a chance que teve.

- Quer saber, eu vou para o meu quarto. – disse o filho de Athena resmungando.

Andrew saiu da sala e foi direto para seu quarto, batendo a porta com força. Kayla ainda ria do fato do amigo ter levado um fora.

- Que tal irmos tomar um ar? O dia está lindo. – sugeriu Allison.

Todos concordaram e saíram do apartamento em direção a rua. O Sol brilhava forte lá fora. Mais forte do que era comum. Tinha alguma coisa errada percebeu Hick. E foi então que Apolo apareceu. O deus estava na forma de um garoto loiro com olhos azuis e covinhas no rosto.

- Pai? – disse Alex assustado com a chegada repentina do deus.

- Oi garoto. – respondeu o deus. – Você! – exclamou ele apontando para Hick.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou o probatio olhando para o primo.

- Nada! Você até que faz meu tipo como seu pai havia dito. – respondeu Apolo.

- Você não veio aqui só pra dizer isto né? – inquiriu o filho de Hades após suspirar.

- Claro que não! – respondeu o deus olhando cético para o garoto. – Eu vim te dar uma dica que vai ajudar em sua busca.

- E qual seria? – indagou o neto de Poseidon.

- Seu "amigo" Andrew conhece Yasmin. – disse Apolo fazendo aspas com os dedos quando disse a palavra amigo. – Ele pode te ajudar a encontrá-la.

- Obrigado pela ajuda! – agradeceu Hick.

- Não agradeça priminho. Digamos que isso é uma troca de favores. Quando eu precisar de você eu te chamo. – falou o deus sorrindo. – Mais uma coisa. Essa garota é filha de Afrodite.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o probatio.

- Agora eu vou indo. – despediu-se Apolo. – Adeus garoto. – disse ele para o filho.

- Adeus pai. – respondeu Alex.

O deus assumiu sua forma original e se foi em direção ao Sol. Todos ficaram olhando enquanto ele ia embora. Este já era o terceiro deus que Hick via em uma semana. Isso estava começando a ficar estranho. Não era normal os deuses aparecerem o tempo todo, ainda mais para um mesmo semideus.

- Acho que você está precisando ir ao Olimpo. – disse Jason.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hick.

- Porque assim os deuses não precisam ficar vindo atrás de você. – respondeu o loiro.

Hick riu do amigo e concordou com a cabeça. Mas não era hora para brincar, ele devia ir falar com Andrew. O que seria difícil depois do fora que ele deu nele. Mas era necessário. O probatio tinha que encontrar Yasmin.

- Eu vou lá falar com o Andrew. – disse o filho de Hades.

Ao ver que todos faziam menção de ir com ele, o garoto pediu para ir sozinho, pois seria mais fácil de falar com o outro. Seus amigos concordaram e ficaram lá fora. Hick entrou no apartamento e foi em direção ao quarto em que Andrew havia entrado. O amigo estava lá deitado em sua cama. O probatio se aproximou e sentou na cama do amigo. Este ao vê-lo ficou encarando-o.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Andrew.

- Eu vim falar com você. Você ficou bravo com a brincadeira, então resolvi me desculpar. – respondeu Hick passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

- Tá desculpado. Agora pode ir. – disse o filho de Athena de maneira grossa e rude.

- Ei, não fica bravo comigo Andy. – falou o probatio agradecendo aos deuses por lembrar o apelido carinhoso que havia dado para o garoto.

- Isso é muito injusto. – reclamou Andrew.

- O que é injusto? – inquiriu o Mini Hades.

- Você me chamar de Andy. – respondeu o garoto.

- Vem cá Andy, você sabe que eu te adoro. Eu só tava brincando. Você sabe disso. Eu nunca te daria um fora daquele jeito sem ser brincando. – disse o embaixador do submundo se aproximando do amigo e dando um beijo na testa dele.

- É, eu sei. – respondeu Andrew.

- Eu precisava da sua ajuda em algo Andy. – pediu o neto de Poseidon.

- No que? – indagou o amigo.

- Apolo disse que você conhece a garota que eu vim procurar. A Yasmin. – respondeu Hick.

- Eu conheço três Yasmins. – disse Andy.

- Isso é um sim para meu pedido de ajuda? – perguntou Hyuukiye.

- Depende, o que eu ganho com isso? – inquiriu Andrew.

- Depois eu que não sou justo né? – disse o filho de Hades balançando a cabeça em uma falsa decepção. – O que você quer? – indagou ele.

- Você vai saber em breve. – respondeu Andy.

Essa era a segunda vez que alguém dizia que Hick e descobrir o que teria que dar em troca em breve. Primeiro fora Apolo, e agora Andrew. O probatio não estava gostando nada disso. Vai que eles peçam algo impossível para o garoto. Seria terrível.

- Tudo bem. – disse Hick. – Amanhã de manhã nós vamos começar nossa busca pela Yasmin.

- Tem alguma ideia de como ela seja? – perguntou Andrew.

- A única coisa que sei é que ela é filha de Afrodite. – respondeu o probatio.

- Não vai ser tão difícil assim encontrar ela. Eu só conheço três Yasmins. Basta descobrir qual delas é semideusa. – disse Andy.

- Sim. – respondeu Hyuukiye.

- Eu estava com saudade de você. – admitiu o filho de Athena.

- Eu não posso dizer que estava com saudade de você também, pois eu estava sem memória, mas agora que me lembro de algumas coisas, eu tenho certeza que eu estava com saudade no subconsciente. – falou o embaixador do submundo.

- Mereço um abraço? – perguntou Andrew.

Hick não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais do amigo e o abraçou. O probatio gostava de Andrew. Não da mesma intensidade em que ele gostava de Percy, ou de Jason, ou até mesmo de Alex, mas mesmo assim gostava.

- Desculpa não ter aproveitado a chance que você me deu. – pediu Andrew.

- Relaxa Andy. Você não sabia sobre a própria sexualidade. – disse Hick.

- É. Bom, pelo menos eu recordo a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus no dia daquele jogo. – falou Andy.

- E a sensação foi boa? – perguntou Hyuukiye.

- Foi sim. Você não se lembra? – indagou o filho de Athena.

- Para ser sincero. Não. – respondeu o probatio.

E então, inesperadamente Andrew beijou Hick. E este retribuiu o beijo. Seus lábios roçavam um no outro em um movimento coordenado. O probatio desencostou os lábios, abrindo espaço para a língua de Andy que avançou para dentro da sua boca sem pudor. Suas línguas faziam uma dança frenética. O coração de Andrew estava descompassado. O Mini Hades separou seus lábios e afagou a bochecha do amigo.

- A gente precisa ir lá para fora encontrar os outros. – chamou ele.

- Certo! – respondeu Andrew ainda um pouco desnorteado por causa do beijo.

Os dois saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas do prédio até a rua. O pessoal todo ainda estava lá conversando. Hick se sentou no primeiro degrau da escada. Andrew ficou em pé, encostado na parede.

- Pelo visto a conversa fluiu bem. – disse Kayla.

- Sim, nós fizemos as pazes. – respondeu Andrew.

- Andy não está mais bravo comigo. – falou Hick.

- Eu estou com fome. – disse Alex. – Me ajuda a preparar um lanche Hick?

- Nossa, mal faz uma hora que a gente almoçou e você já está com fome? – perguntou Allison.

- Ajudo sim. – respondeu Hick ao mesmo tempo em que a irmã fez a pergunta a Alex.

- Estou sim. – respondeu o garoto rindo. – Eu não comi direito no almoço.

- Ah, sim. – disse Alli. – Vai lá então.

Hick e Alex subiram as escadas de volta para o apartamento. O probatio já estava cansado de tanto subir e descer essas escadas, mas como o ex havia pedido, ele tinha que ir. Os dois entraram no apartamento e foram direto para a cozinha que ficava ao lado da sala de estar.

Lá chegando, Alex abriu a geladeira e tirou um pacote de pão de forma, outro de presunto, outro de mussarela, uma caixa de hambúrgueres, um maço de alfaces, alguns tomates e uma garrafa de óleo de cozinha. Foi até o armário e pegou uma faca, uma tábua de cortar carne, dois pratos e uma frigideira.

Hick ficou encostado na bancada da cozinha apenas observando os movimentos do filho de Apolo. Parecia besteira da parte do probatio pensar isto, mas os movimentos do ex eram graciosos. Ele ficou um bom tempo só observando-o.

- Por que você me chamou? – perguntou o probatio após um tempo.

- Eu não queria ficar sozinho. – respondeu Alex. – Mas se você quiser voltar lá para baixo, pode ir. Eu não vou ficar bravo.

- Não, eu estou bem, aqui com você. – disse Hick.

- Eu sinto falta da gente. De ser seu namorado. – falou o filho de Apolo se aproximando do ex-namorado e ficando frente a frente com ele.

- Era verdade o que o Andrew disse? – perguntou o probatio.

- Sim, eu não fiquei com mais ninguém depois de você. – respondeu Alex.

- Por que não? – inquiriu Hyuukiye.

- Porque é você quem eu amo. – respondeu o filho de Apolo.

Nesse momento os lábios Alex encontraram os de Hick que já esperavam por ele. O beijo dos dois era suave. Beijar o filho de Apolo para Hick era quase como beijar plumas, de tão macios que os lábios do outro eram. A cabeça do probatio estava mais uma vez confusa. Só que agora era pior. Ele estava ali beijando Alex, sendo que havia beijado Andrew alguns minutos atrás. Também havia beijado Jason no dia anterior e gostava de Percy.

As mãos de Alex percorriam suas costas, descendo e subindo suavemente, causando-lhe arrepios. Os lábios dele mordiam e sugavam os suas. A língua dele brincava com a sua de uma forma extasiante. Os dois se conectavam de um jeito impressionante. Quase como se tivessem nascido para aquele momento.

Os lábios de Alex desceram até a base do pescoço de Hick. Este estava de olhos fechados apenas se deixando levar pelo momento. Suas mãos passeavam pelo peitoral do filho de Apolo por dentro da camisa do mesmo. Suas unhas o arranhavam de leve arrancando alguns suspiros.

Os dois aproveitaram este momento até ouvirem a porta da sala bater com força. Alguém os tinha visto juntos. Hick se separou dele e correu atrás de quem quer que fosse. Pela forma com que bateu a porta, essa pessoa pareceu ter ficado brava.

**Continua...**


	7. O Jogo

Os dois aproveitaram este momento até ouvirem a porta da sala bater com força. Alguém os tinha visto juntos. Hick se separou dele e correu atrás de quem quer que fosse. Pela forma com que bateu a porta, essa pessoa pareceu ter ficado brava.

Hick alcançou a pessoa, cuja qual estava sentada na escada. Era o Percy. O garoto parecia prestes a desabar. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. O probatio se aproximou do amigo e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

- Percy... – disse ele tentando começar uma conversa.

- Me deixa sozinho. Por favor. Você é a ultima pessoa com quem quero falar agora. – respondeu o pretor limpando as lagrimas do rosto. – Eu ouvi ele dizendo que te ama e vi você beijando ele. – disse ele se contrariando.

- É por isso que você está assim? – perguntou o embaixador do submundo.

- Sim. – respondeu o garoto.

- Mas por quê? Nós nem namoramos Percy. – indagou o mini Hades.

- Mas eu gosto de você. Você sabe disso. – respondeu ele.

Hick se sentou na escada também, ao lado de Percy.

- Olha, vou te confessar uma coisa. Posso? – inquiriu o probatio.

- Pode... – respondeu ele.

- Minha cabeça e meu coração estão uma confusão só. Quando cheguei ao acampamento sem memória eu acabei começando a gostar de você e do Jason. Um pouco mais dele, pois você parecia não gostar de mim. Quando você conversou comigo na pedra. Tudo mudou. Eu vi que você não me odiava, mas tive medo de tentar algo. O Jason já me dava liberdade para tentar algo. Você é muito fechado. – confessou o filho de Hades.

- Se você gosta de nós dois. Então por que você ficou com o Alex? – perguntou Percy.

- Quando cheguei aqui, o Alex despertou uma parte da minha memória. Eu me lembrei do que sentia por ele. Tudo voltou muito rápido. O que confundiu minha cabeça. Aí chegou o Andrew também relembrando o passado. Vou ser sincero com você. Não vejo motivo para mentir. O Andrew me beijou, e eu retribuí. O que só me deixou mais confuso. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que fazer. Eu não sei quem escolher. Não posso te dar esperança dizendo que isso vai passar logo e que eu vou escolher alguém assim de repente. Não posso te garantir que vai ser você. Pois eu não faço ideia de quem vai ser. Se você quiser esperar e ver no que vai dar, ótimo. Mas se você não quer isso para você, essa é a hora de pular fora. – respondeu o neto de Poseidon.

- Não sei se vou me arrepender disso, mas eu vou dar uma chance pro destino e ver no que vai dar. – disse o pretor.

- Vamos chamar o pessoal para entrar. – falou o Mini Hades.

- Por quê? – inquiriu o filho de Poseidon.

- Eu tive uma ideia para animar o pessoal. – respondeu o filho de Hades.

- Que ideia? – indagou Percy.

- Você vai ver. – respondeu Hick.

- Não to gostando disso. – disse o pretor.

- Você vai gostar. Tenho certeza. – respondeu o probatio rindo.

[...]

- Dá para dizer por que você fez todo mundo entrar? – perguntou Steven.

- Eu tive uma ideia para animar as coisas. – respondeu Hick.

- Começou. – disse Andrew em meio a um suspiro.

- Que ideia? – inquiriu Allison.

- Um jogo. – respondeu o probatio.

- Que jogo. – indagou Kayla.

- Verdade ou desafio é lógico. – respondeu o filho de Hades com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- E ele está de volta oficialmente. – disse Alex.

Todos riram menos Percy que estava meio nervoso com a possibilidade de ter que beijar alguém totalmente desconhecido. Ou de pagar um mico muito bobo e ficar parecendo um idiota.

- Eu vou pegar uma garrafa na cozinha. – falou Rachel enquanto os outros se sentavam no chão.

- Quem começa? – perguntou Jason quando a ruiva voltou com a garrafa e se sentou em seu lugar.

- A ideia foi do Hick. – disse Percy.

- Tudo bem. Eu começo. – falou o filho de Hades pegando a garrafa da mão da oráculo

- Tem ninguém hétero aqui né? – perguntou Allison.

- Eu! – falou Rachel levantando o braço. – Mas estou aberta a novas experiências.

- Posso começar? – inquiriu o neto de Poseidon.

- Calma Hick. Como temos novatos hoje, eu vou explicar as regras. Primeiro, cada desafio só pode durar no máximo trinta segundos. Segundo, não pode recusar desafios. Terceiro, os desafios não podem ser muito exagerados, tudo tem um limite e quarto, a ponta da garrafa mostra quem vai responder se quer verdade ou desafio, o fundo é que desafia ou pergunta. – explicou a filha de Zeus.

- Posso começar agora? – indagou o Mini Hades.

- Pode apressadinho. – respondeu ela.

Hick pegou a garrafa e girou com força. A mesma ficou alguns segundos rodando e parou com a tampa virada para Kayla e o fundo virado para Jason.

- Verdade ou desafio senhorita Fox? – perguntou Jason.

- Como eu não te conheço e não sei o nível de maldade nos desafios, eu vou de verdade. – respondeu Kayla.

Todos ficaram zoando a garota de covarde e medrosa. Mas ao mesmo tempo eles riam.

- Não sei o que perguntar. – admitiu o loiro.

- Pergunta qualquer coisa. – disse Rachel.

- É verdade que você é lésbica. – perguntou o filho de Zeus.

- Não. – respondeu a filha de Afrodite rindo. – Eu sou bi.

- Gira Kay. – falou Allison.

Kayla girou a garrafa fraquinho. Esta parou com o fundo virado para Alex e a tampa virada para Steven.

- Hey Steven. O que vai ser? – inquiriu Alex.

- Desafio! – respondeu o loiro.

- Beijo. De. Língua. No. Andrew. Trinta. Segundos. – disse o filho de Apolo pausadamente.

Steven resmungou um você me paga enquanto ia em direção a Andrew. O loiro colocou a mão atrás da nuca do outro e o beijou. Suas línguas dançavam em sincronia, mas dava para perceber que os dois não estariam fazendo aquilo se tivessem escolha.

Após os trinta segundos os dois se separaram e o filho de Ares voltou ao seu lugar. Chegando lá, ele pegou a garrafa e girou com força. Esta parou em Hick e Rachel.

- Verdade. – disse Hick antes de a garota perguntar o que ele queria.

- Verdade que você já ficou com todo mundo desta sala exceto sua irmã? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Mentira. – respondeu o probatio. – Eu nunca fiquei com o Percy, nem com o Steven e muito menos com a Kayla. – completou ele pegando a garrafa e girando-a. Allison e Percy.

- Verdade ou desafio docinho? – perguntou Allison provocando.

- Desafio. – respondeu Percy.

- Faça bom aproveito de seus trinta segundos. – disse ela apontando para o irmão.

- Me senti uma mercadoria agora. – reclamou Hick.

Allison apenas riu. Percy se levantou e foi se aproximando devagarzinho de Hick. Sua mão direita foi direto no queixo do probatio. Seus lábios foram se aproximando dos dele. O beijo começou calmo. Seus lábios se tocavam de leve com movimentos suaves. Logo o pretor dava espaço para a entrada da língua do probatio em sua boca. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados.

O filho de Poseidon alisava os cabelos do embaixador do submundo cuidadosamente enquanto este beijava seu pescoço dando leves mordidas. Percy mordia o lábio inferior e suspirava com os beijos no pescoço. Como esperado, alguém os interrompeu.

- Os trinta segundos já acabaram. – disse Andrew com ciúmes.

Percy e Hick se separaram, o probatio voltou ao seu lugar. O pretor continuou calado e só girou a garrafa. A mesma parou em Kayla e Rachel.

- E então ruivinha? Vai ser corajosa ou arregar? – perguntou Kayla rindo.

- Quem é você para falar de arrego hein? – perguntou Alex. – A primeira a arregar aqui foi você.

- Voltando ao jogo, pois eu não me lembro de ter pedido a opinião do Alex. Responde aí Rach. – disse a garota.

- Desafio. – respondeu Rachel dando de ombros.

- Como você disse que estava aberta a novas experiências, acho que seria divertido ver você beijando minha grande amiga Allison. – desafiou a filha de Afrodite com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Vem cunhadinha. – chamou Allison rindo e piscando para a ruiva.

- Essa cena vai ser épica. – disse Andrew.

Rachel se levantou de onde estava sentada e se encaminhou para Allison, sentando a seu lado. A ruiva colocou uma mecha do cabelo da morena atrás da orelha da mesma e uniu seus lábios.

O beijo começou lento e delicado, mas logo foi se intensificando. A língua da oráculo pedia passagem pelos lábios da amiga, o que lhe foi concedido. Suas línguas brincavam quase como em uma dança frenética.

O tempo ia passando lentamente. O beijo continuava intenso, mas não vulgar. As mãos de Rach passeavam pelo cabelo da outra e paravam em suas costas. Pouco tempo depois ambas se separaram. Seus pulmões procuravam por ar. O beijo as havia deixado sem fôlego.

"Uau" foi a única coisa que o pessoal na sala conseguiu dizer. O beijo das duas havia deixado todos boquiabertos. Para quem nunca havia beijado uma garota, Rachel fora muito bem. A ruiva ficara vermelha com a reação dos amigos.

- Nossa! – exclamou Hick. – Isso foi um senhor beijo.

- Ela te beijava assim na época que vocês namoravam Hick? – perguntou Andrew.

- Não sei. – respondeu o garoto. – Não lembro.

- Os nossos eram um pouco mais... Como eu posso dizer? Selvagens. – disse a ruiva.

- Muito tarde para virar hétero? – perguntou Andy brincando.

- Sim! – respondeu a oráculo rindo acompanhada por todos na sala.

[...]

Os garotos ficaram jogando até tarde da noite. No final do jogo, Hick havia sido desafiado a beijar Steven, Kayla, Percy, Alex e a fazer um strip, entre outras coisas sem importância significativa. Também fora perguntado sobre seus sentimentos, no qual ele respondeu estar confuso.

Hick comeu um sanduíche, tomou banho e foi para seu quarto. O lugar era grande, com uma enorme cama king size encostada na parede do lado direito. Ao lado dela, havia um pequeno criado-mudo. Embutido na parede havia um guarda-roupa, juntamente com uma sapateira. Uma estante com cinco gavetas. Em cima desta havia uma televisão LCD de 42' polegadas. As paredes eram pretas e o teto era azul-escuro com alguns adesivos fluorescentes em formato de estrelas e planetas, nas cores verde, azul, amarelo e lilás.

Alli havia mostrado o local para ele antes de ir para o quarto dela. O probatio fechou a porta do quarto, acendeu a luz e foi procurar uma roupa para se trocar. Foi então que se lembrou que Jason havia arrumado uma mala só para ambos.

O Mini Hades saiu do quarto só de toalha e foi até um dos quartos de hóspedes, onde ele sabia que o loiro estava. Ele bateu na porta e esperou até este abrir. Quando Jason o fez, o garoto entrou e se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Jay. – disse ele em tom manhoso.

- Fala. – respondeu Jason.

- Pega uma roupa para mim na mala, por favor? Quero uma roupa leve para dormir. – pediu Hick.

- Vou só tomar banho e já levo para você lá no seu quarto, pode ser? – perguntou o loiro.

- Pode sim. – respondeu o moreno. – Te espero lá.

- Não vou demorar. – respondeu o pretor.

Hick saiu do quarto de hóspedes, voltou para seu quarto e se deitou em sua cama. Ele ficou olhando para o teto por uns dois minutos até que Jason entrou em seu quarto. O loiro está só de toalha, assim com o moreno e segurava uma muda de roupas na mão direita. O probatio ficou olhando para ele que estava totalmente seco e não parecia ter tomado banho ainda.

- Posso tomar banho no seu banheiro? – pediu Jason. – O do meu quarto não está ocupado e os outros ou estão ocupados também, ou com gente dormindo no quarto onde eles estão.

- Pode sim. – respondeu Hick com coisas indevidas passando por sua cabeça.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o loiro.

- Não por isso. – respondeu o moreno.

Jason entrou no banheiro, tirou a toalha e foi para baixo do chuveiro. Enquanto este tomava banho, Hick permaneceu deitado rindo maliciosamente de seus pensamentos obscenos. O probatio mordia o lábio inferior enquanto imaginava a cena do pretor tomando seu banho. A água escorrendo por seu corpo e chegando ao seu... Mas fora interrompido pela saída do loiro do banheiro.

O filho de Zeus saiu de lá vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer preta da Calvin Klein e um short branco e fino de algodão por cima. O short estava abaixado de modo que dava para ver uma pequena parte da cueca.

Jason olhava para o filho de Hades de modo curioso, pois este estava olhando para ele com um sorrisinho esquisito no rosto.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jason confuso.

- Nada. – respondeu Hick balançando a cabeça e desfazendo o sorriso do rosto. – Eu só estava pensando.

- Pensando em quê hein? – inquiriu o loiro.

- Nada de mais, só tentando me lembrar um pouco mais do meu passado. – respondeu o moreno sorrindo de lado.

O pretor sabia que o amigo estava mentindo, mas decidiu deixar para lá. Se o garoto estava escondendo seus pensamentos, era porque havia algum motivo para isso.

- Eu vou buscar sua roupa. – avisou Jason.

- Traz só uma cueca e um shorts, por favor. – pediu Hick.

- Certo. – respondeu o loiro saindo do quarto do moreno e indo para seu quarto.

O pretor não demorou muito e logo estava de volta ao quarto do probatio com um shorts azul de algodão e uma cueca vermelha para o mesmo. Ele se aproximou do amigo e entregou a roupa para ele. Hick pegou a roupa da mão de Jason, agradeceu e foi para o banheiro se trocar. O loiro o ficou esperando no quarto, deitado em sua cama. Até que este saiu do banheiro só de cueca e ficou olhando para ele deitado em sua cama.

- Achei que tivesse ido dormir. – disse Hick.

- Não quero dormir no meu quarto. – respondeu Jason.

- Por quê? – perguntou o probatio.

- Percy está bravo comigo desde que eu e você nos beijamos no acampamento, ele mal fala comigo. Só fala quando é estritamente necessário. E não é um clima legal para dormir no mesmo quarto que ele – respondeu o pretor.

- Ah! Entendi. – disse o moreno. – Quer dormir aqui?

- Se não for te incomodar. – respondeu o loiro. – Ou eu posso dormir no sofá mesmo.

- Não, pode dormir aqui mesmo. – falou o embaixador do submundo.

- Obrigado! – Agradeceu Jay.

- Por que você está com essa cara? – inquiriu Hick vendo a expressão no rosto do amigo.

- Nada, só estava tentando imaginar o motivo de você estar só de cueca. – respondeu Jason.

- Ah, é isso? – disse o probatio. – Eu estou com calor. Você não se importa se eu dormir assim não é? – indagou ele.

- Não, não me importo. – respondeu o pretor. – Essa é a sua mãe? – perguntou ele de repente apontando para a foto de uma mulher branca, com cabelos negros longos e lisos, e olhos azuis que estava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama do amigo.

- Sim! – respondeu Hyuukiye olhando para a foto que até agora ele não havia notado a existência.

- Ela era muito bonita, assim como você. Olhando bem, você se parece com ela. – disse o filho de Zeus.

- Nem tanto, a Allison se parece mais com ela. – respondeu o embaixador do submundo.

- Isso é verdade, mas ainda assim você se parece com ela. – falou Jay.

- Pareço sim. – respondeu o filho de Hades indo em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Hick pegou dois lençóis e se deitou ao lado de Jason na cama, dando um dos cobertores para o mesmo. Após se deitar, o moreno se cobriu até a cintura e foi seguido pelo loiro que também fez o mesmo.

O pretor se aproximou do amigo passando o braço por baixo do pescoço do mesmo e acariciando-lhe os cabelos. O probatio se encolheu um pouco e deitou no peitoral do loiro que se ajeitou para recebê-lo em seu tórax.

Hick se deitou de lado ainda com a cabeça no peitoral de Jason e foi passando os dedos no tronco do garoto quase sem tocá-los na pele do mesmo. Seus dedos foram substituídos por seus lábios que foram subindo desde a barra da calça do loiro, até o pescoço do mesmo. A ação arrancou gemidos de Jay que havia parado de acariciar os cabelos do moreno e agora apenas suspirava reagindo a seus atos.

Os lábios do probatio encontraram os do pretor que já estavam famintos pelo beijo. Ele beijava Jason e ao mesmo tempo mordia o lábio inferior do mesmo. O loiro apenas retribuía com a mesma intensidade, com suas mãos percorrendo pelas costas do moreno e chegando até a cueca. As mãos dele estavam prestes a adentrarem na cueca de Hick, quando este o parou segurando sua mão e separou seus lábios.

- Não, eu não posso fazer isso com você. – disse Hick. – Não ainda. – completou ele.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Jason. – Me desculpa, achei que você quisesse isso.

- Não foi nada, normal achar isso quando está no meio de uns amassos. – desculpou-o o probatio.

Neste momento Andrew adentrou no quarto e ficou parado olhando para os dois que ainda estavam na mesma posição agarrados.

**Continua...**


	8. Sangue

Neste momento Andrew adentrou no quarto e ficou parado olhando para os dois que ainda estavam na mesma posição agarrados. Ele continuou os encarando por alguns segundos antes de falar algo.

- Acho que interrompi alguma coisa. – disse ele com olhar fixado na mão de Jason que estava posicionada próximo a cueca de Hick.

- Não é nada de isso que você está pensando Andy. – Hick falou exasperado se levantando da cama.

- Você não precisa se explicar para mim. – disse Andrew olhando fundo nos olhos de Hick.

- Mas eu não quero que você tenha uma impressão errada do que aconteceu aqui. – disse o probatio.

- Relaxa Hick! É super normal fazer sexo com seu peguete loiro. – respondeu o filho de Athena.

- Nós não fizemos e nem íamos fazer sexo. – falou Jason.

- Me engana que eu gosto. – disse Andrew rindo.

- Acredite no que quiser. – falou Hick com a voz subindo algumas oitavas.

- Não precisa se irritar baby. Eu vou indo dormir então, boa noite. – respondeu Andy.

- Espera Andy. – chamou o probatio quando viu o amigo saindo do quarto.

- O que foi? – perguntou o filho de Athena olhando para trás.

- O que você tinha vindo fazer aqui? – indagou o mini Hades.

- Ah! – exclamou Andrew coçando a cabeça e completou. – Nada não, esquece.

- Tem certeza? – inquiriu o embaixador do submundo.

- Tenho. – respondeu ele com firmeza.

- Tudo bem então, boa noite. – disse o neto de Poseidon enquanto via o amigo atravessar a porta e sair do quarto.

Hick foi até o banheiro onde estava o shorts que Jason havia trazido para ele, vestiu-o e se deitou ao lado do loiro. Este estava ainda um pouco confuso com o aparecimento repentino de Andrew. Como se o Percy não fosse competição suficiente. O probatio podia não ter notado o olhar do amigo nele, mas o pretor notou e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir Jay. – disse Hick. – Amanhã temos que ir atrás da Yasmin e levá-la de volta ao acampamento.

- Tudo bem, boa noite. – respondeu Jason beijando a testa do probatio.

Hick sussurrou um boa noite para Jason, virou para o outro lado e se cobriu, assim como o loiro fez. Pouco tempo depois o probatio ouvia os roncos abafados do pretor na cama. Ele se virou para o mesmo e ficou observando-o dormir, não estava com muito sono e definitivamente não conseguia dormir.

Quando enfim pegou no sono, o moreno sonhou com seu avô. Este lhe dizia para se apressar, pois o acampamento Júpiter precisava deles para algo importante. Pediu também para que este tentasse levar a irmã e os amigos, pois estes seriam de grande ajuda no que estava por vir. O embaixador do submundo tentou perguntar o que estava por vir, mas acordou antes de ouvir a resposta. A única coisa que o deus lhe disse foi para não esquecer que o sangue também era feito de água.

Ao acordar, a primeira coisa que o filho de Hades reparou foi em Jason que ainda estava dormindo. Pensou em acordá-lo, mas ao constatar que ainda era muito cedo, resolveu não fazê-lo. O garoto apenas levantou-se e foi em direção à cozinha, precisava de um copo de leite quente para se acalmar. O sonho o havia deixado agitado.

Ao chegar no local, para a surpresa de Hick, viu que Alex se encontrava parado encostado na bancada. O probatio caminhou até o amigo e se recostou na bancada ao lado do mesmo que ao vê-lo abriu um sorriso.

- Não conseguiu dormir? – perguntou Alex.

- Não muito, quando tinha pegado no sono, tive um sonho estranho e acordei. – respondeu Hick. – E você?

- Eu não consegui dormir. – respondeu o filho de Apolo.

- Por que não? – inquiriu o probatio.

- Muitas coisas na cabeça. – respondeu Alex.

- Quer conversar sobre isto? – se ofereceu o embaixador do submundo.

- Não, relaxa, são só coisas normais. – respondeu o filho do deus do Sol.

- Tudo bem... – disse o mini Hades. – Sabe, até agora eu não entendi uma coisa.

- O quê? – indagou Alex.

- Eu não entendo como vocês nunca são atacados por monstros. – respondeu o filho de Hades.

- Assim como o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, aqui também é um lugar para semideuses, só que para os mais velhos ou os que não querem ir para o acampamento. – explicou o filho de Apolo.

- Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar deste lugar. – disse Percy entrando na cozinha.

- Ah! Bom dia Percy! – falou Hick.

- Nem todos conhecem este local. – disse Alex ao mesmo tempo em que Hick.

- Bom dia pra você também Hick. – falou Percy. – Como você descobriu este local Alex?

- Este lugar foi fundado por um semideus que ajudou os deuses há muito tempo atrás. Ele ganhou um lugar para viver o resto da vida em proteção. Todo este quarteirão é protegido contra monstros, nenhum deles pode entrar aqui. – respondeu o filho de Apolo.

- Entendi. – disse o pretor.

- Que horas são? – perguntou o probatio.

- São 04h45min da manhã. Por quê? – indagou Alex.

- Só queria saber se estava muito cedo para acordar o Andrew. – respondeu o Mini Hades suspirando.

- Por que você quer acordar ele? – perguntou o filho de Poseidon.

- Ele conhece a Yasmin e vai me ajudar a achá-la. – respondeu Hick calmamente notando o ciúmes por trás da voz de Percy.

- Poder ir lá acordar ele Hick. Garanto que ele não vai se incomodar de ser acordado por você. – disse o filho de Apolo.

- Pode deixar que eu vou, preciso falar com ele. – falou Percy.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou o probatio.

- Nada de mais Hick. – respondeu o pretor dando de ombros.

- Hm, tudo bem então, pode ir. – disse o embaixador do submundo desconfiado.

[...]

- Andrew! – chamou Percy balançando a cintura do outro.

- Quê? – perguntou Andrew ao acordar assustado e se deparar com o rosto de Percy lhe encarando.

- Primeiro, Hick pediu para vir te acordar para vocês irem atrás da tal Yasmin e segundo, eu tive uma ideia que pode nos ajudar. – respondeu o pretor.

- Ajudar com o que? – inquiriu o filho de Athena.

Percy sussurrou um você sabe, aproximou os lábios da orelha de Andrew e sussurrou seu plano bem baixinho. Enquanto ouvia o plano do garoto, Andy sorria, era um plano maravilhoso que eles deveriam por em prática o mais rápido possível.

[...]

- É ironia ou destino eu e você sempre ficarmos sozinhos nesta cozinha? – perguntou Alex com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Alex, eu já fiz merda o suficiente nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, não vou fazer mais. Quero me focar em encontrar a Yasmin e voltar para o acampamento com ela. – disse Hick entendendo as intenções do ex-namorado.

- Você vai me abandonar de novo. – falou o filho de Apolo um pouco ressentido.

- Na verdade, não vou. Eu preciso que você e os outros voltem comigo para o acampamento. – respondeu o probatio.

- Por quê? – perguntou o ex-namorado.

- Eu ainda não sei o motivo, mas sei que é importante que todos vocês voltem comigo para lá. – respondeu o embaixador do submundo.

- Eu vou, com certeza, mas não posso responder pelos outro. Nenhum de nós nunca foi ao acampamento, sempre vivemos aqui. – disse Alex.

- Eu preciso pelo menos tentar né. – respondeu o Mini Hades.

- Sua irmã com certeza vai te acompanhar, Andrew também, você só precisa convencer o Steven e a Kayla. – falou o filho de Apolo.

- Espero conseguir. – disse o neto de Poseidon.

- Você consegue sim. – falou o ex-namorado se aproximando e ficando de frente para Hick.

- Alex, não. – disse Hick se desvencilhando do ex-namorado e sentando na sala.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Alex bufando.

[...]

- Se fosse soubesse o sobrenome da garota ajudaria sabe. – disse Andrew nervoso após Hick reclamar mais uma vez sobre como eles vão saber qual é a certa.

- Você quer o que? Que eu ore pro meu pai pedindo para ele me dizer o sobrenome dela? – perguntou Hick igualmente nervoso.

- Para o seu pai não, mas quem sabe Apolo, ele já te deu uma dica, não deu? – falou Andy.

- Posso até tentar, mas não acho que ele vá ajudar novamente. Essa missão não tem interesse para ele. – respondeu o embaixador do submundo.

- Enquanto vocês ficam aí só discutindo, perdem tempo de estar pedindo ajuda de qualquer deus que queira ajudar. Ao invés de discutir, ajam. Parece até que nunca procuraram ninguém na vida. Só sabem discutir e discutir e discutir. Isso não vai levar vocês a lugar algum. Vão logo pedir ajuda para os deuses ou eu mesma saio sozinha atrás dessa Yasmin. – disse Rachel estressada olhando friamente para Hick e Andrew.

- Já estou indo. – falaram Andrew e Hick juntos.

Antes de ir, porém, Andrew foi até onde Percy estava e sussurrou algo no ouvido do mesmo. O pretor apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

[...]

- Apolo disse que a Rachel vai saber identificar qual delas é a Yasmin que estamos procurando. – disse Hick.

- Cara, parece até que meu pai gosta mais de você do que de mim. – falou Alex.

- Por quê? – perguntou o probatio.

- Eu já orei para ele diversas vezes e ele nunca me ajudou, nunca falou comigo e nunca veio me visitar. – respondeu o filho de Apolo.

- Deve ser porque você nunca saiu em uma missão, garanto que se tivesse saído ele teria te ajudado assim como está me ajudando. – disse o neto de Poseidon.

- E além do mais, eu já devo dois favores para ele. – completou ele.

- Isso é verdade. – disse Alex. – Imagino o que ele vai te pedir. Pensa bem, ele já disse que você faz o tipo dele, vai que ele pede uma noite com você.

Hick resolveu não dizer nada, vai que o deus estivesse ouvindo. Não que ele não tenha achado Apolo super gato. Mas já estava atolado com problemas de relacionamento para embarcar em uma aventura sexual com o deus. Talvez nem seja isso que Apolo vá pedir, afinal, tem tantas coisas que ele poderia pedir, pra quê pedir uma noite com um semideus, não faz sentido.

- Hick, vamos. – chamou Rachel despertando Hick de seus pensamentos.

- Tá, vamos. – respondeu o garoto indo em direção a porta. – Cadê o Andy?

- Já está lá embaixo nos esperando. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Nem vi ele saindo. – disse o moreno.

- Você estava em seus mini devaneios momentâneo, já era de se esperar que não visse. – respondeu a oráculo.

Hick apenas riu e desceu a escada até a saída do prédio. Assim como Rachel havia dito, Andrew estava parado encostado na parede com um cigarro na boca, esperando por eles. O probatio se aproximou do amigo.

- Desde quando você fuma Andy? – perguntou ele.

- Faz quase um ano. – respondeu Andrew.

- Você sabe que isso vai acabar te matando né? – perguntou Rachel. – Cigarra dá câncer e vários outros problemas, sem contar que o cheiro é horrível. Tira esse cigarro da boca vai.

- Realmente Andrew, tira esse cigarro, esse cheiro é horrível. – apoiou Hick.

- Como vocês são chatos. – disse Andy tirando o cigarro da boca, jogando no chão e pisando nele para apagá-lo.

- E então, vamos? – chamou a ruiva.

- Vamos. – responderam os dois garotos.

- Qual vai ser a primeira Yasmin que vamos visitar? Onde vai ser? – perguntou a oráculo.

- Yasmin Lepore. Ela mora perto da faculdade onde eu estudo. – respondeu o filho de Athena.

- Quantos anos ela tem? – inquiriu o probatio.

- Dezenove. – respondeu Andrew.

- Então, vamos encontrá-la.

[...]

- E agora, qual é a próxima? – perguntou Hick.

- Yasmin Blinketer. Essa você conhece Hick, eu já namorei ela. – respondeu Andrew.

- Não sei se você lembra, mas minha memória não voltou cem por cento. – disse o probatio rolando os olhos.

- Onde ela está? – inquiriu Rachel.

- Deve estar na Academia de Arte Lullaby. – respondeu Andy.

- O que ela está fazendo na nossa antiga academia? – indagaram Rachel e Hick.

- Ela é professora de piano lá. – respondeu o filho de Athena.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo. – disse a oráculo.

Os três pegaram um ônibus e pararam em frente à antiga Academia onde Rachel e Hick haviam estudado. A rua da academia não era muito movimentada. Para falar a verdade, era totalmente parada, provavelmente pelo fato de todos estarem em aula. Não passava nenhum carro na rua. Ao descer do ônibus, a oráculo já foi entrando seguida pelo probatio e o amigo deles.

Todos pareciam conhecer Hick na academia. Toda vez que alguém passava por eles parava para falar com o garoto e às vezes com a ruiva também.

- A gente devia ir à sala dos professores procurar por ela. – sugeriu Andrew.

- Boa ideia. – disse Rachel.

Os garotos se dirigiram à sala dos professores. Ninguém tentou barrá-los, afinal eles eram ex-alunos e podiam visitar a escola. O caminho para a sala dos professores não era muito longo, no entanto, Rachel resolveu tomar um caminho diferente, queria visitar sua antiga sala de harpa.

No caminho para a sala de Harpa, eis que aparece uma garota morena de olhos e cabelos castanho-escuros, não devia ter mais do que quinze anos. Hick a reconheceu era a garotinha mais nova da sua antiga aula de canto. Ficou se perguntando qual era o nome dela e então se lembrou que ela se chamava Yasmin.

- Mi! – gritou Rachel chamando a garota. – É ela pessoal, tenho certeza. – completou sussurrando para os dois garotos.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Hick aos sussurros também.

- Você não está vendo aquela camada ver brilhante em volta dela? – inquiriu a ruiva.

- Não. – respondeu o probatio cerrando os olhos tentando enxergar a tal camada verde.

- Vai por mim, é ela. – disse a oráculo.

Como Apolo havia dito que Rachel saberia qual era a garota certa, os garotos acreditaram nela e foram falar com a garota também.

- Quanto tempo Rachel, Hick. Oi Andrew. – disse Yasmin quando os três chegaram perto dela.

- Você ainda se lembra de mim. – falou Andrew rindo.

- Como se eu fosse esquecer o garoto ciumento que vinha trazer o Hick às vezes e odiava quando eu chegava perto do menininho dele. – respondeu ela rindo também.

- Eu costumava te trazer aqui quando o Alex não vinha e eu não gostava dela perto de você. – explicou Andy para Hick ao ver a cara de interrogação do mesmo.

- Entendi! – disse Hick.

- Nós precisamos conversar Yasmin. É um assunto muito sério. – falou Rachel séria.

- Tudo bem, vamos conversar lá fora. – disse Min.

Os quatro se dirigiram à saída da academia e se sentaram para conversar em uma pequena lanchonete que havia ali. Pegaram uma das mesas mais distantes que ficava perto de uma parede de vidro.

A lanchonete até que era bem organizada. Não era muito grande. Lá dispunha de vinte e duas mesas espalhadas pela área da mesma. Tinha um pequeno balcão de madeira onde eram feitos os pedidos para viagem. As mesas eram todas cobertas por uma toalha xadrez em branco e vermelho. Em cima das mesas havia um saleiro, um vidrinho de pimenta, um de azeite e guardanapos. As paredes eram três de madeira e uma de vidro. O chão era de madeira pura e envernizada.

Os quatro pegaram o cardápio para ver o que pediriam para comer e beber. Uma garçonete loira com um uniforme vermelho parou em frente a eles mascando um chiclete com cara de quem não queria estar trabalhando ali.

Hick pediu um x-bacon e um suco de morango com leite, Rachel pediu um x-salada e uma coca light, Yasmin preferiu um x-burguer com uma soda e Andrew pediu um duplo com cheddar e um suco de abacaxi com hortelã. A garçonete anotou os pedidos dos garotos e voltou para o balcão para entregar a lista para o cozinheiro.

Assim que a loira saiu, os garotos resolveram começar a conversa, quanto antes começassem mais cedo poderiam sair dali e levar Yasmin para o acampamento e por fim terminar esta missão.

- Eu não sei como dizer isto. – disse Hick.

- Pode deixar que eu assumo. – falou Rachel.

- Yasmin, seu pai já falou sobre sua mãe? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não muito. – respondeu a morena.

- O que ele te contou? – inquiriu a oráculo.

- Ele me contou que ela não pode ficar conosco e que eu não precisava ir atrás dela, que no momento certo eu ia encontrá-la. – respondeu Yasmin.

- Só isso? – indagou Rachel.

- Só. – respondeu Mi. – Mas por que essas perguntas sobre minha mãe?

- Nós sabemos quem ela é. – disse Hick. – E precisamos te levar até o acampamento.

- Quem é ela? E que acampamento é esse? – perguntou a morena.

- Você é filha de Afrodite. Você é uma semideusa Yasmin. – respondeu Andrew.

- Isso não pode ser verdade, meu pai teria me contado. – disse Yasmin.

- Ligue para ele e conte o que está acontecendo, ele vai lhe confirmar nossa história. – sugeriu a ruiva.

- Vou fazer isto. – respondeu Mi.

Yasmin pegou o celular do bolso e ligou para o pai. Conforme ela foi contando para ele, ele foi confirmando a história dos amigos e dando a ela permissão para ir com eles. O que ninguém percebeu foi que a garçonete estava ouvindo tudo ali perto enquanto vinha com a bandeja com os pedidos deles.

Ela colocou os pedidos em frente dos garotos e saiu acelerando o passo. Quando chegou ao balcão, ela pegou o telefone e ligou para alguém. Os quatro não prestaram atenção nela, apenas ficaram comendo e conversando. Yasmin ainda estava meio assustada e inquieta com as recentes revelações. Ela nunca imaginou que pudesse ser uma semideusa.

Ao terminarem de comer, Andrew chamou a garçonete e pediu a conta. Esta estava com um sorrisinho estranho no rosto, como se soubesse de algo que eles não sabiam. Ela trouxe a conta, Andy pagou e os garotos saíram da lanchonete.

- Eu preciso ir em casa buscar algumas roupas. – disse Yasmin.

- Tudo bem, o endereço é este. – falou Andrew pegando um bloquinho de anotações no bolso, rabiscando um endereço e entregando a Yasmin.

- Eu encontro você lá daqui à uma hora. Vou pedir para meu pai ir me levar. – disse Mi.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde Mi. – falou Rachel.

- Até mais. – respondeu a morena voltando para a escola de artes.

- Até que não foi tão difícil encontrar ela. – disse Hick.

- Verdade, eu nunca imaginaria que essa era a Yasmin que nós estávamos procurando. – falou Andrew.

- Nem eu. - concordou a ruiva.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para casa. – sugeriu o Mini Hades.

Rachel e Andrew concordaram. Os três foram até o ponto de ônibus e pegaram um ônibus que parava em um ponto que ficava uma rua antes do bairro de semideuses. Eles desceram do ônibus e foram caminhando pela rua que por sinal estava deserta.

Eles andavam descontraidamente quando um garoto ruivo, alto, branco e musculoso agarrou Rachel pelo pescoço e colocou uma faca apontada para a base do mesmo. Hick e Andrew sacaram suas espadas e viraram para ele.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas você está em desvantagem. São dois contra um. – disse Hick.

- Um movimento de vocês e eu mato a ruivinha aqui. - respondeu o ruivo.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Andrew vendo Hick não fez nada.

Hick ficou apenas pensando no que podia fazer para salvar Rachel. Tinha que ter uma forma. Não tinha água ali por perto, então ele não poderia usar os poderes herdados de seu avô. Droga, ele precisava de água.

- Eu quero que vocês me levem até a casa de vocês e me entreguem a Yasmin quando ela chegar lá. – respondeu o semideus desconhecido.

- Não façam isso. – pediu Rachel.

Andrew levantou a espada. Esse movimento repentino fez o ruivo cortar rasamente o pescoço de Rachel. Hick viu um filete de sangue escorrendo. Sangue era essa a resposta. O que seu avô tinha dito mesmo no sonho? O Sangue é feito de água. O probatio já sabia o que fazer. Embora não tivesse certeza de como.

- VOCÊ VAI SÓ FICAR PARADO AÍ SEM REAÇÃO. – berrou Andy com Hick.

- Se acalma, eu to pensando. – respondeu Hick.

- Vão logo ou o próximo corte na ruivinha vai ser mais fundo. – disse o ruivo.

Andrew estava prestes a berrar novamente com Hick quando viu a mão do ruivo que segurava a faca se afastando de Rachel e a expressão de confuso no rosto do mesmo. O outro braço que segurava o pescoço da ruiva se levantou libertando-a. O semideus tentava abaixar os braços, mas não conseguiu, sua expressão era de raiva.

- O que vocês estão fazendo comigo? – perguntou o ruivo nervoso.

- Você vai responder algumas perguntinhas. Ouviu bem? E se você não responder, eu te mato. – ameaçou Hick assumindo aquela expressão medonha que Rachel tinha visto na luta contra os três semideuses enviados por Gaia.

- Você não vai fazer isso. – respondeu o ruivo com deboche.

- Experimenta pra ver. – disse o probatio com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – Vamos começar com uma pergunta fácil. Quem é seu parente divino?

- Hermes. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Bom garoto. O Que você quer com a Yasmin? – perguntou ele.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu o semideus.

- Resposta errada. – disse Hick forçando a mão do garoto a cortar rasamente o mesmo no ombro com a faca que este segurava. – Vou perguntar mais uma vez, o que você quer com a Yasmin?

- Vou levá-la para Ele. – respondeu o desconhecido.

- Quem é "Ele"? – inquiriu o Mini Hades.

- Não vou te contar. – respondeu o ruivo.

A faca cortou o semideus, mas desta vez o corte fora mais fundo. O sangue escorria pelo braço do mesmo enquanto ele gemia de dor.

- Quem é "Ele" – indagou o embaixador do submundo.

- Hick você não acha que está exagerando? – perguntou Andrew.

- Cala a boca Andrew. Você me pediu para ter reação, agora fique quieto. – respondeu o filho de Hades. – Anda, responde logo garoto.

- Eu não posso contar. – respondeu o desconhecido e quase ao mesmo tempo se alto esfaqueou na perna.

- Eu não estou brincando. – disse Hick com a raiva estampada no rosto.

- EU NÃO VOU TE CONTAR, NÃO VOU, PODE ME TORTURAR A VONTADE. – berrou o ruivo.

- Não vou perder meu tempo nem minha paciência com você seu inútil. – exclamou o probatio.

E dizendo isso Hick ergueu a cabeça e olhou com ódio para o rosto do garoto. De repente o pescoço dele começou a virar para o lado esquerdo e segundos depois se ouviu o barulho de ossos quebrando. O probatio sorriu e o corpo do ruivo caiu no chão mole. O semideus desconhecido estava morto.

**Continua...**


	9. Discussão

– Não vou perder meu tempo nem minha paciência com você seu inútil. – exclamou o probatio.

E dizendo isso Hick ergueu a cabeça e olhou com ódio para o rosto do garoto. De repente o pescoço dele começou a virar para o lado esquerdo e segundos depois se ouviu o barulho de ossos quebrando. O probatio sorriu e o corpo do ruivo caiu no chão mole. O semideus desconhecido estava morto.

Andrew e Rachel ficaram encarando Hick estupefatos. Nunca imaginaram que o garoto pudesse ser capaz de um ato destes. Ele sempre fora meio estressado, mas ninguém esperava que chegasse ao ponto de matar alguém.

Hick não demonstrava nenhuma remorso pelo que havia feito. Na verdade, ele até parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo, como se tivesse feito algo muito bom. Seus amigos estavam assustados com ele, mas ele fingia não perceber.

- Hick! – chamou Rachel.

- Oi! – respondeu ele virando-se para a amiga.

- Por que você matou aquele garoto? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ele não quis se ajudar. Se tivesse respondido o que perguntei, ele estaria vivo agora. Ninguém mandou me desobedecer. – respondeu o moreno.

- Mesmo assim, não precisava fazer aquilo com ele. – disse a oráculo.

- Olha, deixa os sermões para depois okay? Agora vamos logo para casa, estou cansado. – falou o probatio.

- E o corpo, o que a gente vai fazer com ele? – inquiriu Andrew.

- Deixa ele aí oras, ninguém neste mundo pode provar que nós fizemos isso com ele. – respondeu Hick.

- Nós não podemos deixar ele aqui. – reclamou Andy. – E não fomos nós que fizemos isso, foi você Hick.

- Tanto faz. – respondeu o Mini Hades. – Façam o que quiserem com o corpo, não vou mover nenhum músculo para tirar este corpo daqui.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Cadê aquele garoto gentil e bom que eu conheci? – perguntou Rachel.

- Para começar, ele que veio nos atacar, não fui eu que fui atrás dele procurando encrenca. Se você queria que eu deixasse ele te matar, era só ter dito. Agora se você preza por sua vida, deveria estar me agradecendo por salvá-la. – respondeu o filho de Hades.

- Você não precisava matá-lo para me salvar. Podia muito bem ter deixado ele ir embora. – disse a oráculo.

- Para ele contar para quem quer que ele estivesse servindo sobre a gente? Sobre onde nós estamos. Sobre o que estamos fazendo. E tudo mais que ele pudesse relatar. – respondeu o probatio. – Quer saber, não vou ficar discutindo. Vou para casa, vocês vem comigo ou não?

- Eu vou ficar, preciso levar o corpo dele para algum lugar. – falou Rachel.

- Andrew, fique com ela. É perigoso deixá-la sozinha com essa onda crescente de semideuses tentando nos atacar. – disse Hick.

- Rachel, vamos deixar o corpo do garoto aí. Nós estamos em ameaça constante de ataque, e eu sozinho não vou conseguir nos defender. – falou Andrew.

- Ele merecia pelo menos ser enterrado. – disse a oráculo.

- Que não seja por isso. – falou o probatio.

E então uma pequena vala se abriu no chão da qual o corpo do garoto foi puxado para baixo por um esqueleto. Rachel olhava aterrorizada enquanto o corpo dele era sugado para baixo. Andrew olhava inexpressivo para o corpo. Hick ajoelhou-se no chão arfando lentamente.

- Podemos ir agora? Estou morrendo de cansaço. Não sei se vocês lembram, mas usar as habilidades herdadas acaba com nossas energias e eu preciso descansar urgentemente. – reclamou o neto de Poseidon após fechar a vala do chão.

[...]

- Finalmente! Já estava começando a ficar preocupada. – disse Kayla ao ver os amigos passando pela porta e entrando em casa.

- Tivemos alguns imprevistos. – falou Hick já indo para o quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kay ao ver a expressão ainda assustada no rosto de Rachel.

- Fomos atacados por um semideus que quase matou a Rachel. – respondeu Andrew.

- O que ele fez? – inquiriu a filha de Afrodite colocando um braço em volta da amiga.

- Ele a prendeu pelo pescoço e disse que se nós, eu e o Hick fizéssemos qualquer movimento ele enfiaria a faca que ele tinha na mão no pescoço dela. – respondeu Andy.

- Como vocês a salvaram? – indagou Kayla sem conseguir imaginar um modo de eles terem salvado a ruiva.

- Foi o Hick, ele a salvou. – respondeu o filho de Athena.

- Como ele fez isso? – perguntou a garota.

- Ele matou o semideus usando uma habilidade herdada do avô dele que ele aprendeu. – respondeu Rachel que estivera calada até o presente momento.

Kayla tampou a boca aberta com uma mão. Ela nunca imaginou que Hick fosse capaz de matar alguém. Mesmo com essa informação, ela não conseguiu visualizar como ele conseguiu fazer isto sem o garoto ter matado Rachel.

- Como ele fez isso? – inquiriu ela.

- Ele conseguiu controlar o corpo do garoto. Ainda não sei como, mas ele fez o corpo do garoto agir de acordo com suas vontades. E como o garoto não respondia as perguntas dele, ele simplesmente o matou. Fez o pescoço dele se virar com força. Só conseguimos ouvir os ossos do pescoço quebrando. – explicou a oráculo.

Kayla assim como Rachel anteriormente, assumiu uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto. Para ela isso não podia estar certo, seu amigo era dócil e gentil, não teria coragem de fazer isso. Ele não seria mau a este ponto.

- Onde está o resto do pessoal? – indagou Andrew.

- Allison e Percy foram fazer compras. Steven e Jason foram à padaria e o Alex está no quarto deitado. – respondeu Kayla.

- Eles vão demorar muito para chegar? – inquiriu Rachel.

- Acho que não. – respondeu Kay.

[...]

- Quer dizer então que você matou alguém garotão? – perguntou Alex entrando no quarto do ex-namorado e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ele não quis responder minhas perguntas e também tentou matar a Rachel. – respondeu Hick com uma expressão mista de entediado com não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

- Não precisa ficar com essa cara. Não vim brigar com você nem nada, só vim perguntar se era verdade porque eu ouvi o pessoal comentando sobre isso lá na sala. – disse o filho de Apolo.

- É verdade sim. – falou o filho de Hades. – Que tal você deitar aqui do meu lado e agente mudar de assunto?

- Essa foi a melhor ideia que ouvi em dias. – respondeu Alex deitando-se ao lado de Hick.

Hick que estava meio sentado na cama ajeitou-se para ficar frente a frente com Alex. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. O filho de Apolo sorria para o ex-namorado ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acariciava o cabelo.

- Eu realmente queria saber por que você sempre dorme sem camisa ou só de cueca. – disse Alex.

- É mais confortável. – respondeu Hick abafando um risinho.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo dificulta meu controle. – falou o filho de Apolo.

Hick não disse nada, apenas corou e ficou olhando para o ex-namorado.

- Lembra quando a gente se mudou para aqui e você não dormia sozinho porque tinha medo? – perguntou Alex.

- Lembro sim, você vinha dormir comigo todas as noites. – respondeu Hick.

- E lembra o que eu fazia pra te fazer dormir? – inquiriu o filho de Apolo.

- Lembro. – respondeu o Mini Hades começando a ruborizar.

- E você quer que eu te coloque para dormir? – indagou Alex se aproximando mais do rosto de Hick.

- Sim. – respondeu Hick deitando no ombro de Alex.

Com o braço livre Alex começou a fazer um cafuné em Hick ao mesmo tempo em que cantava uma canção de ninar no ouvido do mesmo. O neto de Poseidon fechou os olhos, ele estava cansado.

Não demorou muito, o garoto adormeceu nos braços do ex-namorado. O filho de Apolo ficou observando-o por mais alguns minutos assim como fazia quando ambos eram mais novos.

- Durma bem! – disse Alex levantando-se da cama e depositando um selinho nos lábios de Hick e então saiu do quarto.

[...]

- Hick! – chamou Alex mexendo no braço do ex-namorado para este acordar.

- Oi! – respondeu Hick com uma voz sonolenta.

- Yasmin chegou e o pessoal tá te esperando na sala. – disse o filho de Apolo. – Veste uma roupa vai.

- Mas já? – perguntou o probatio ainda sonolento.

- Já! Anda, vamos, ou serei obrigado a te vestir eu mesmo? – indagou Alex.

- Eu apreciaria bastante se você fizesse isso, eu to muito cansado e com muito sono. – respondeu Hick bocejando.

- Nada folgado você né? – inquiriu o filho de Apolo rindo e se dirigindo para a ponta da cama.

- Só um pouquinho... Ei, o que você tá fazendo? – perguntou o filho de Hades reclamando ao sentir o ex começar a puxá-lo pelas pernas.

- "_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, _

_And they're like_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right, it's better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_But I have to charge." _– cantou Alex ao terminar de puxar o ex para bem perto dele.

- _"I know you want it,_

_The thing that makes me,_

_What the guys go crazy for._

_They lose their minds,_

_The way I wind,_

_I think it's time." _– completou Hick cantando ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e começava a se vestir.

Hick e Alex começaram a rir juntos após a cantoria. O probatio havia recuperado seu humor, ele adorava cantar, ainda mais com o ex. O filho de Apolo por sua vez havia ficado um pouco para baixo, pois isto havia feito-o relembrar-se do passado. O filho de Hades se vestiu rapidamente e foi para a sala onde Yasmin e os outros esperavam por ele.

[...]

- E ele finalmente resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. – disse Steven sarcasticamente ao ver Hick entrando na sala. Pelo visto todos já estavam sabendo do pequeno homicídio cometido pelo probatio.

- Guarde seu sarcasmo para você Steven. – respondeu o Mini Hades dando um sorriso falso para o amigo. Hick acordou sem paciência para sarcasmo ou julgamentos de suas ações.

- Você mata alguém e quer que a gente aja como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? Deixa eu te dizer uma coisinha amigo, não é. Ninguém aqui vai ignorar isto. Não sei se você já parou para pensar, mas todo mundo está um pouco assustado com você. Eu não os culpo, nem todos levam dividir um apartamento com um assassino na esportiva. – reclamou o filho de Athena perdendo a linha.

- Preferia que eu tivesse o deixado fugir e contar tudo para quem quer que ele estivesse trabalhando sobre nosso paradeiro? – perguntou o Embaixador do Submundo cinicamente.

- Teria sido melhor que matá-lo sem um motivo. – respondeu Steven seriamente.

- Ah, claro. Não tive nenhum motivo para matá-lo, eu deveria ter sido bonzinho e o deixar trazer um exército inteiro de semideuses atrás de nós. Não sei se você se lembra da batalha contra Cronos, mas ele tinha uma boa quantidade de semideuses com ele e garanto que Gaia ou quem quer que estivesse dando ordens àquele semideus deve ter uma quantidade igual se não superior. – argumentou o neto de Poseidon igualmente estressado.

Steven abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Alex se intrometeu fazendo-o calar-se. O clima na sala estava pesado. Hick parecia nem ter notado a presença de Yasmin que estava encolhida ao lado de Rachel e Allison. Jason assistia a cena sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, ao mesmo tempo em que queria defender o Mini Hades, receava que o filho de Athena estivesse certo sobre o assassinato do semideus.

O probatio cansado de toda a discussão desnecessária deixou a sala e se encaminhou a seu quarto fazendo questão de bater a porta com força e trancá-la. Poderia parecer infantil da parte dele, mas ele odiava quando as pessoas o interpretavam errado. Era sempre ele quem saía como o mau da história. Era assim desde o acontecimento com aquela garota, ele se lembrava bem daquele dia. Foi o dia em que todos começaram a ter uma pulga atrás da orelha com ele.

Hick sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas lembranças de sua mente, mas os flashbacks insistiam em passar por sua mente. As lembranças eram desagradáveis o suficiente, neste momento ele sentia falta da perca de memória. Cansado de tentar afastar as imagens, ele se deixou reviver em sua mente tudo o que aconteceu.

**Continua...**


	10. Flashback

Hick sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas lembranças de sua mente, mas os flashbacks insistiam em passar por sua mente. As lembranças eram desagradáveis o suficiente, neste momento ele sentia falta da perca de memória. Cansado de tentar afastar as imagens, ele se deixou reviver em sua mente tudo o que aconteceu.

_O sol brilhava forte no quintal de uma bonita e grande casa de três andares. Hick se encontrava sentado abaixo dos galhos de uma árvore com suas costas recostadas na mesma, ele lia um livro grosso e grande sobre música, o que sempre fora sua paixão. Seu sonho era tornar-se um cantor famoso, mesmo sabendo da dificuldade de conseguir isto, ele tinha em mente que devia lutar por seus sonhos. Com apenas sete anos ele já tinha uma mente mais madura do que a de muitos que são mais velhos que o mesmo._

_O garoto pousou o livro emborcado em seu colo para não perder a página que estava lendo. Seus olhos se fecharam vagarosamente enquanto ele deixava sua imaginação levá-lo para frente de uma multidão que clamava por ele, gritava seu nome. Hick estava prestes a subir no palco quanto foi desperto de seus devaneios por uma criatura pequena e muito fofa. Grace._

_Grace era a irmã mais nova de Hick. Era filha de Helena com seu atual marido na época, Richard Sulkin. A pequena tinha apenas cinco anos de idade e adorava o irmão como se este fosse a pessoa mais maravilhosa do universo. Tinha lindos e longos cabelos louro escuros, diferentes do de todos na família, sua pele tinha um tom azeitonado, seus olhos eram de ema coloração que variava entre o verde, o azul e o acinzentado, dependia da iluminação, ela era um pouco maior que a maioria das crianças de sua idade, mas o que a tornava realmente especial e querida por todos, era o fato de ser meiga e doce com todos, sem exceção. A garota tinha o coração mais puro que o irmão havia visto e ele a amava mais que tudo no mundo. _

_Grace vinha correndo em direção ao irmão, chamando seu nome repetidas vezes, cada vez mais alto que a anterior. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco avermelhadas, não se sabia se pelo calor ou por algum outro motivo. Quando finalmente alcançou Hick, a pequena curvou-se um pouco arfando vagarosamente tentando normalizar a respiração. O mais velho olhava para ela com os olhos semicerrados tentando adivinhar o motivo da correria toda._

_- O que houve bonequinha de porcelana? – perguntou Hick atenciosamente._

_Diferente do que costumava fazer, Grace não riu e pulou no colo do irmão, apenas continuou com a expressão séria no rosto encarando o do irmão. Sua expressão dizia que algo estava muito errado e Hick notou isso._

_- Papai está bravo com você. Muito bravo. – a pequena demorou bastante para responder, e quando o fez sua voz soava chorosa._

_- Por quê? – perguntou Hick franzindo a testa suavemente. Por sua cabeça passavam todas as coisas erradas que ele havia feito, como por exemplo, fugir da escola na aula de literatura, pois tinha dificuldade na matéria e em ler o que estava escrito, a professora sempre pegava em seu pé por isso. Ou talvez fosse por ter quebrado a pia do banheiro, embora ele não tivesse idéia de como havia feito aquilo._

_- O quarto dele e da mamãe está todo destruído. O abajur está no chão quebrado, a cama quebrou, o guarda-roupa está todo revirado e o chão está todo sujo. Ele acha que foi você. – respondeu Grace ainda com a voz chorosa._

_- Seu pai por acaso tem algum problema? – inquiriu o garoto já se alterando. – Ele me culpa por tudo, tudo que acontece nessa casa é minha culpa, tudo. _

_- Calma Hick! Se você conversar com ele direitinho e explicar que não foi você ele vai acreditar. – respondeu a pequena com a voz melosa._

_- Doce ilusão essa sua Grace. Nunca que seu pai vai perder a oportunidade de me culpar por algo. Ainda mais hoje que a mamãe não está em casa e ele está de folga. – disse o irmão mais velho enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Esqueceu que ele me detesta?_

_- Isso não é verdade. O papai gosta de você. No fundo ele gosta. – disse a mais nova com a mesma voz melosa de sempre._

_- Só se for no fundo do oceano, garanto que ele me adoraria lá. Bem no fundo mesmo, de preferência sem chance de escapar. – respondeu Hick meio que rindo das próprias palavras._

_- O papai não é tão mal assim. Ele gosta de você, eu sei disso. – falou Grace olhando fixamente para o irmão._

_- Grace ele só gosta de você e da Alli, de mim não, isso é um fato. Ele sempre arruma uma forma de me culpar por algo ou brigar comigo. – disse Hick um pouco ressentido, pois mesmo o padrasto não gostando dele, o garoto sentia afeição pelo mesmo._

_Novamente Hick perdia-se em pensamentos em frente à irmã. Ela o observe enquanto este tinha uma expressão avoada no rosto, ele olhava para o nada quase como se estivesse paralisado por algum tipo de veneno. A garota já conhecia aquela expressão, ela indicava que ele estava voando alto perdido em pensamentos. Grace teve que estalar os dedos várias vezes para conseguir trazer o irmão à realidade. Este chacoalhou a cabeça algumas vezes quando se tocou de que a pequena tentava chamar sua atenção, então olhou para ela._

_- Terra chamando Hick! Terra chamando Hick! – chamou Grace em tom de reclamação._

_Hick apenas riu divertidamente antes de sussurrar um "Acordei!" para a irmã. Ele fechou o livro e fez um rápido cafuné na cabeça da irmã, então se dirigiu para dentro de casa. O garoto percorreu todo o perímetro do quintal lentamente sem nenhuma pressa de chegar em casa, pois sabia que assim que pusesse os pés lá dentro teria que ouvir as reclamações do padrasto e suas acusações sem fundamento._

_Assim que passou pela porta e adentrou a sala de estar ele viu seu padrasto sentado no sofá com uma expressão descontente no rosto. Os braços de Richard estavam abertos e estirados pelo comprimento do sofá, suas pernas esticadas e seus pés pousados na pequena mesinha de centro. O perfeito cara folgado._

_Hick fingiu que não o viu e passou reto por ele indo em direção a escada, subiu-a rapidamente, fazendo um pouco mais de barulho do que o necessário. O garoto pensou que o padrasto viria atrás dele, mas este não veio então ele fechou a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama olhando para o teto. Ele se perguntava o que Richard tentaria fazer desta vez. Da última vez que discutiram o padrasto tentou bater nele, mas ele por ser mais rápido conseguiu fugir correndo para a casa de seu melhor amigo Alex e lá ficou até que a mãe chegou do trabalho e foi buscá-lo._

_Hick brincava com uma mexa de seu próprio cabelo enquanto olhava para o teto, pensou em pegar seu MP3 para ouvir música, mas a preguiça não o deixou fazer isso, então ele apenas começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer para passar o tempo. O garoto pretendia ficar no quarto até a mãe chegar do trabalho assim poderia fugir da bronca do padrasto e do que quer que ele estivesse planejando fazer consigo._

_Alguns minutos mais tarde o rapazinho já havia pegado no sono, estava em um cochilo muito gostoso quando acordou com o barulho de batidas na porta de seu quarto, ele se levantou e foi checar quem era antes de abri-la. Quem batia na porta era sua irmã Grace. Hick abriu a porta e deixou a garota entrar para fazer-lhe companhia. Os dois ficaram conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios por mais ou menos uma hora. _

_O mais velho já havia praticamente esquecido sobre a raiva do padrasto quando este bateu à porta com força chamando seu nome. O garoto até pensou em não abrir a porta e deixar o padrasto lá, mas pensou melhor e viu que com a força que outro estava batendo provavelmente faria a porta quebrar, então resolveu abri-la._

_Richard adentrou o quarto de Hick em passos largos, por sua expressão facial via-se de que ele estava muito bravo por ter sido ignorado pelo garoto quando este passou por ele na sala. Ele havia dado tempo para o enteado descer as escadas e ir pedir desculpa e receber sua devida punição como um bom garoto. Na cabeça dele o garoto não sabia o que era educação e muito menos respeito._

_O padrasto agarrou o braço de Hick com força e começou a chamar o garoto de todos os nomes feios possíveis. Grace encostou-se à parede perto da cama do irmão e se sentou tampando os ouvidos com força tentando abafar o barulho dos gritos de seu pai e de seu irmão que agora retrucava tudo que o padrasto dele falava._

_Richard foi para cima de Hick tentando bater no garoto, este fugiu do soco que o padrasto tentou lhe dar e acertou-lhe a perna com um chute, então o garoto saiu do quarto correndo e foi para o banheiro, o marido de sua mãe o seguiu. Richard segurou a porta do banheiro antes que o enteado a fechasse. Grace seguiu o pai e o irmão até o banheiro, onde os dois recomeçaram com a briga e todos os palavrões. A garotinha só conseguia ver os chutes e socos trocados pelo pai e pelo irmão, embora fosse jovem Hick era bastante forte, só que o padrasto do garoto era mais, apenas por ser adulto. A pequenina gritava pedindo que os dois parassem, mas nenhum deles lhe dava ouvidos, era como se a raiva houvesse deixado-os momentaneamente surdos._

_A briga prosseguiu por vários minutos, o garoto sentia um ódio muito forte dentro de si, a raiva o consumia por completo, ele batia e apanhava do padrasto, até que chegou um momento onde a torneira da pia e a privada explodiram e a água começou a jorrar fortemente contra Richard, este bateu a cabeça na soleira da porta e caiu no chão desacordado. _

_Hick deixou o banheiro olhando para baixo com os olhos semicerrados, o garoto tropeçou em algo. O jovem praguejou baixinho por ter tropeçado, mas quando finalmente prestou atenção no que ele havia tropeçado o garoto gelou. Levaram alguns segundos até o garoto dar por si que havia tropeçado no corpo da irmã. O garoto checou o pulso da irmã com esperança de que ela estivesse viva, mas não estava ele fechou os olhos parado retamente refletindo sobre como aquilo poderia ter acontecido. A pequena Grace jazia morta no chão, tinha sangue saindo por suas cavidades nasais e por sua boca, seu corpo estava mole, pálido e sem vida, seus olhos fechados, seus lábios entreabertos como se ela estivesse prestes a falar algo._

_Hick abaixou-se ficando de joelhos no chão, ele colocou ambos os braços suavemente em baixo da irmã e levantou-a cuidadosamente. As lágrimas começavam a rolar por seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para o rosto da irmã morta. Sua mão passeou pelo rosto dela suavemente fazendo uma última carícia, então o garoto se pôs a gritar. Ele não gritava palavras, apenas gritava alto._

_Por dentro o garoto se xingava sentindo um ódio imenso de si mesmo. Mesmo não sabendo como havia feito aquilo, Hick sabia que fora o causador da morte da irmã e aquilo iria atormentá-lo pelo resto da vida. O garoto sentia uma dor no coração, uma dor forte, a dor da perca, da culpa, da decepção._

_As lágrimas de Hick caiam na roupa de Grace enquanto este suspirava chorando. O garoto se sentia péssimo pelo que havia feito, se sentia sem chão, quase como se aquilo nunca fosse passar. Em seu íntimo ele desejava avidamente que aquilo fosse apenas mais um de seus terríveis pesadelos, mas ele sabia que não era um pesadelo, era real e ele teria que lidar com aquilo._

Hick balançou a cabeça novamente, desfazendo as imagens em sua mente. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente do momento que viu sua irmã morta no chão e da dor que sentiu na hora. Dor esta que o atingia mais uma vez. O probatio pôs-se a chorar avidamente por causa das lembranças.

O Mini Hades limpou os olhos rapidamente quando ouviu alguém batendo de leve na porta de seu quarto. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta em passos curtos, e então colocou a mão na maçaneta preparando-se para abri-la. Tomou um grande suspiro, então finalmente abriu-a.

**Continua...**

**Notas do Autor:**

**Oiiii! Como sei que muitos não costumam ler as notas finais, peço que hoje leiam. Desde já agradeço. Beijão a todos.**


	11. Visita Inesperada

Hick balançou a cabeça novamente, desfazendo as imagens em sua mente. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente do momento que viu sua irmã morta no chão e da dor que sentiu na hora. Dor esta que o atingia mais uma vez. O probatio pôs-se a chorar avidamente por causa das lembranças.

O Mini Hades limpou os olhos rapidamente quando ouviu alguém batendo de leve na porta de seu quarto. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta em passos curtos, e então colocou a mão na maçaneta preparando-se para abri-la. Tomou um grande suspiro, então finalmente abriu-a.

- Rachel? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hick ao abrir a porta e ver que era a oráculo quem estava batendo em sua porta.

- Se eu bem conheço você, tenho certeza que você estava se lembrando do que aconteceu com sua irmã. Você sabe que aquilo não foi sua culpa, não comece a se martirizar. – respondeu a ruiva enquanto olhava firmemente para o amigo.

- Eu não estava me martirizando por nada. – falou o probatio secamente. Ele detestava como a garota sempre sabia como ele estava se sentindo. O mini Hades não era muito fã de mostrar-se triste. Tristeza era algo que ele guardava só para ele.

- Sabe, eu consigo ver seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, a marca de lágrimas que secaram em seus rosto, e você está na defensiva. Eu te conheço Senhor Oliver. – replicou Rachel ao adentrar o quarto do ex-namorado.

Hick suspirou pesadamente enquanto a ruiva passava por ele. O probatio fechou a porta e caminhou em direção a sua cama, então se sentou nela e direcionou seu olhar para a oráculo que o encarava avidamente. O mini Hades correu seus dedos por seu próprio cabelo arrumando-o, sua outra mão pousada em seu colo.

- Por que você tem que me conhecer tão bem? – reclamou o garoto após levantar ambas as mão e abaixá-las com força fazendo barulho quando estas atingiram suas coxas. O Imperador do Submundo suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez antes de abaixar seu rosto, ficando assim, a encarar suas pernas.

- Eu sou sua amiga Hick! – respondeu a garota e então foi para a cama e sentou-se ao lado do ex e colocou um dos braços em volta dele carinhosamente. – E amigos sempre sabem o que os outros estão sentindo sem mesmo precisar perguntar.

- Só você é assim! – retrucou Hick dando ênfase na palavra você, ele continuava encarando as pernas.

- Na verdade, não sou só eu. Todos estão preocupados com você, eles queriam vir fazer um motim aqui no seu quarto, mas eu pedi para me deixarem conversar com você primeiro. – respondeu Rachel enquanto levantava o rosto do amigo pelo queixo. – Você sabe que o Steven não quis realmente dizer aquilo, ele só estava nervoso. Ele é assim, quando fica nervoso fala o que não deve.

- Eu sei Rach, mas a Grace é meu ponto fraco. Você sabe disso, ele sabe disso, todos sabem disso. Por mais que todos falem que não foi minha culpa, eu sei que foi. – falou o probatio olhando nos olhos da ruiva. Vendo que ela fez menção de argumentar ele completou: - Não adianta discutir, vamos apenas mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem! Não vou discutir, mas só porquê você pediu. – disse a oráculo. – Que tal irmos para sala, você ainda tem que falar com a Yasmin.

- É mesmo! – exclamou o mini Hades. – Tinha me esquecido disto.

Rachel se levantou da cama de Hick, ajeitou sua roupa para esta não amassar e se caminhou em direção a porta. A ruiva parou na soleira e olhou para trás para o probatio, uma de suas sobrancelhas estava arqueada. Ela pousou uma de suas mãos em sua cintura e ficou olhando para o Mini Hades que ainda estava sentado na cama. A oráculo pigarreou suavemente para chamar a atenção do ex cujo qual olhou para ela logo após o pigarro.

- Diga! – falou Hick enquanto encarava Rachel esperando ela dizer o que tinha para falar.

- Você não vem? – perguntou a ruiva ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada e a mão na cintura.

- Pode ir indo na frente, eu preciso lavar meu rosto. Não quero que todo mundo veja que eu estava chorando. Yasmin não vai levar a sério um garoto com marcas de lágrimas. – respondeu o probatio tentando fazer piada de si mesmo.

A oráculo apenas acenou com a cabeça lentamente algumas vezes e então se virou para seguir seu caminho até a sala. Ela esperaria pelo mini Hades lá juntamente com os outros.

Assim que Rachel saiu de seu quarto, Hick se levantou e dirigiu-se para o banheiro que havia ali. O probatio andava em passos lentos, pois não estava com o mínimo de pressa de encontrar o resto do pessoal que estava na sala, mas como tinha que ir, ele foi. Ao chegar ao banheiro, o garoto foi direto para a pia, curvou seu corpo um pouco, abaixando-se o suficiente para pegar água com as mãos e levá-las imediatamente ao rosto.

Após lavar o rosto, o mini Hades finalmente foi para a sala, seus passos eram curtos, mas rápidos, ele não levou nem um minuto para chegar ao seu destino. Hick adentrou a sala com uma expressão séria no rosto. Sem se importar com os olhares que eram dirigidos a ele, o probatio andou até Yasmin e parou em frente da garota olhando diretamente para ela, sua expressão séria não foi desfeita.

O probatio abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a logo após, pois foi interrompido por uma voz feminina conhecida chamando seu nome. O som da voz da garota vinha da porta da sala. Rachel, por não conseguir segurar sua curiosidade e empolgação correu para a porta e abriu-a, dando de cara com uma garota.

A garota para a porta era muito bonita, seus longos cabelos loiros voavam junto à brisa que vinha da janela, neles havia algumas mechas de diversas cores, mas o que prevalecia era o loiro-dourado, seus olhos eram de um castanho mediano, nem escuro nem claro, seus finos e rosados lábios formavam um sorriso simpático e até mesmo jovial, sua pele branca brilhava por causa dos raios solares que adentravam o local, a loira era um pouco mais alta que a ruiva, devia ter no máximo um metro e sessenta e oito centímetros.

O rosto da oráculo formava um expressão apática, era impossível saber se o que ela estava sentindo por ver a garota à porta era raiva, felicidade, ou qualquer outro sentimento. Hick pousou seu dedão da mão embaixo de seu queixo e seu dedo indicador entre seus lábios que estavam entreabertos, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueou-se, o que indicava que ele estava tentando decifrar de onde o rosto da recém chegada lhe era familiar.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, então a loiro deu-se a liberdade de adentrar a casa. Sua primeira ação após adentrar a casa foi dirigir-se ao grande sofá, puxando Hick juntamente consigo e sentando-se. O largo sorriso não havia lhe deixado os lábios.

- Ai gente, até parece que vocês viram uma alma. Credo! – reclamou a recém chegado ao mesmo tempo em que passava um braço por trás da cintura do mini Hades e pousando um beijo na bochecha do mesmo. O probatio deixou-lhe beijar a bochecha, aquela voz o fez lembrar-se da garota. Seu sorriso ampliou-se e então ele retornou o beijo da mesma também na bochecha.

- Quanto tempo bebê! Passei na Lullaby hoje e me disseram que você tinha aparecido por lá, então fiz questão de vir ver meu cantor favorito. – disse a loira ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel fechava a porta e encaminhava-se para perto de Steven.

- AMELIA GRACE SPIÑOZA! SUA VACA! COMO ASSIM VOCÊ CHEGA À MINHA CASA E NÃO VEM FALAR COMIGO? – gritou Alex em tom brincalhão, então se levantou de onde estava sentado e foi para perto da recém chegada, sentando-se ao lado de Hick.

- Ai anjo, me desculpa! É que você sabe que o Hick é meu xodó, eu sempre vou falar com ele primeiro. – respondeu ela calmamente. – E você sempre ao lado do meu bebê hein? Relaxa, já desisti te roubar ele para mim. – completou ela ao ver que o filho de Apollo havia se sentado ao lado do Imperador do Submundo.

- Eles não estão mais juntos Amy! – comentou Rachel enquanto abafava um risinho.

- Seu nome é Amelia Grace? – perguntou Percy. – Por acaso você tem algum parentesco com a Thalia Grace e com o Jason aqui? – inquiriu ele apontando para Jason.

- Não que eu saiba anjo! Mas pode ser que... – respondeu a loira em um tom de quem pede desculpas.

- Antes de começar com os papinhos sobre a vida e botar em dia as novidades, Hick diga logo o que tem a dizer, assim eu posso ir logo arrumar minhas coisas para essa viagem idiota. – interrompeu Yasmin em tom sério.

- Desculpa! – pediu o probátio.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – perguntou Amelia após desfazer o sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto e olhando diretamente para Yasmin.

- Não querendo ser grossa, mas já sendo, você está atrapalhando sim. Estou aqui há quase uma hora esperando o Hick me dizer o que ele tem que dizer e até agora nada. Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas ainda antes da viagem. – explicou a filha de Afrodite.

- Ah! Entendi! Desculpe-me por atrapalhar. – desculpou-se a loira e então abaixou a cabeça um pouco fitando o chão. Amelia era uma pessoa fácil de se derrubar emocionalmente, ela sempre se sentia culpada por tudo, mesmo sem ter culpo, por isso qualquer palavra dura, grossa ou irônica que lhe fosse dita já a fazia entrar em um estado de quietude extrema até que a pessoa que a disse se retirasse.

Yasmin apenas ignorou o que a outra disse e ficou encarando Hick, esperando que este falasse logo.

- O que eu tenho para lhe dizer é muito simples Yasmin. É de extrema importância que você vá conosco nesta viagem, eu sei que você já aceitou ir e tudo mais, mas preciso lhe explicar o motivo de termos vindo atrás de você. E o motivo é que foi-nos dada uma missão por um Deus, e esta missão era que devíamos vir buscá-la e levá-la para o Acampamento Júpiter, que é um acampamento para semideuses romanos. Segundo Hades, meu pai, você nos ajudará a derrotar Gaia, e para isso você precisará treinar e estar pronta para partir para onde quer que nos mandem a qualquer momento. Então lhe peço que nos acompanhe e dê duro no seu treinamento. – falou o probatio ao ver que a garota lhe encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu não acredito muito nisso, mas veremos... Irei para este tal Acampamento Júpiter e lá verei com meus próprios olhos se é verdade ou não. – replicou Yasmin. – Agora eu vou voltar para casa e resolver o que tenho para resolver. Adeus!

E dizendo isto Yasmin se virou e foi embora, batendo a porta levemente quando saiu. Todos apenas encararam a porta após esta sair e então o silenciou reinou, não que eles não soubessem o que dizer, mas é que não havia nada a ser dito. A maneira como a filha de Afrodite havia deixado o lugar foi estranha para eles. Ninguém entendia o motivo de ela ter ficado tão "brava".

Após alguns minutos Hick finalmente quebrou o silêncio ao falar com Amelia, Rachel e Alex.

- Que tal a gente fazer um lanchinho e depois ir para o meu quarto conversar? Realmente temos muito assunto para colocar em dia. – sugeriu Hick para Rachel, Amelia e Alex.

- Excelente idéia Hick! – respondeu Amelia recuperando um pouco de sua animação anterior.

- Pode ser! – responderam Alex e Rachel juntos.

- Vocês gostariam de vir Percy, Jason? – perguntou o probatio. – Seria uma boa chance de vocês conhecerem a Amelia, tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar ela e que ela vai adorar vocês.

- Claro! Por que não? – respondeu Jason dando de ombros, mas seu sorriso demonstrava que havia gostado de ser chamado.

- Claro! – respondeu Percy com um grande e fofo sorriso no rosto.

Após isso, os seis se dirigiram para a cozinha e foram fazer seus lanches para comerem.

[...]

- Nossa Alex! Cada vez que eu como aqui eu me impressiono mais, você cozinha muito bem. – elogiou Hick ao adentrar seu quarto e jogar-se sobre sua cama.

- Eu sei disso, não precisava dizer. – replicou Alex com seu bom e velho tom brincalhão, enquanto sentava-se à cama ao lado de Hick como sempre.

- Não sei nem por que você elogia ele. É um filho de Apollo, vai ser metido sempre. – comentou Amelia dando um leve tapa na testa de Alex e sentando se na cama também.

- Filhos de Apollo e de Afrodite são os mais metidos do mundo. – disse Percy rindo e foi apoiado por Jason que também começou a rir junto com o filho de Poseidon.

- Uma vez eu conheci um filho de Apollo que não era metido, e ele era feio. Custei muito a acreditar que ele era realmente filho do deus do Sol, porque convenhamos, filhos de Apollo são sempre lindos de morrer e metidos também. Não leve isto como uma indireta e nem como um elogio Sr. Alex. – falou Rachel rindo loucamente.

Todo mundo começou a rir juntamente com Rachel, Alex prometeu que não levaria o que a ruiva disse como um elogio nem como uma indireta.

- Enfim, meu nome é Percy, tenho dezoito anos, sou filho de Poseidon e sou do Acampamento Meio-sangue. Prazer em te conhecer Amelia. – disse Percy simpaticamente.

- Eu sou Jason, dezoito anos também, filho de Zeus, tenho uma irmã chamada Thalia, sou do Acampamento Júpiter. Foi bom te conhecer. – apresentou-se Jason meigamente.

- Bom, meu nome é Amelia Grace Spiñoza como vocês já sabem, sou do Acampamento Meio-sangue e sou filha de...

**Continua...**


End file.
